Lies, Lust, and the Loss of Lives: The 52nd Annual Hunger Games
by Hungergameslover04
Summary: The 52nd Hunger Games has arrived, and drama is happening on and off screen. Love is found and lost. Alliances and rivalries are formed. In the end, we are all left wondering; Who has what it takes to win? *previously known as The 52nd Annual Hunger Games* (This is NOT a SYOT! The characters that were not in the Hunger Games Trilogy are all my own characters!)
1. Chapter 1: The Mayor's Daughter

**A/N: (2013) Hey kids! Okay, so I am going through and editing these old authors notes because I feel bad that I haven't uploaded yet! You guys are still great, as always, and are letting me take my time. Or are going to stop reading. What-eves. So, I got a great suggestion from FredNeverDied to recap each character at the end of the chapters to help you remember who you are rooting for, and I find it brilliant Okay, so before you read, let me explain something. This is the first ever chapter I have ever written for FanFiction, and as my time on this website progressed, so did my writing If you read this chapter and think 'Man, is there even a plot? Probably not.' please have faith. The first two chapters aren't the most developed, and the third is a little lengthy but I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER! Actually, once this story is over or almost over, I will probably go back and re-write the first few chapters! So please, wait til about Chapter 4 to give up!**

**And by the way, I will not be using cuss words in the Reapings, but in the Capitol I have no rules. And later on there will be slight adult themes. You have been warned.**

**I'm unfortunately not Suzanne Collins. This would be a book, not a FanFic.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**District 1 Reaping: **

Gold Safire (District 1) POV:

I awake with a smile on my face. This time tomorrow, I'll be on my way to the Capitol, and on my way to winning the Hunger Games. Yes, I'm going to win. No one doubts it. When I look at the clock, it says I have 3 hours before the reaping. Perfect.

I jump out of bed and do 50 push-ups, followed by 50 sit-ups. After this very easy work-out, I start to get ready. I see that my mother has already laid out my clothes for me this morning. Her and my father are very proud of me going into the Games, they know I'll win.

After slipping into a black suit with a red tie, I go into the bathroom to get my hair camera ready. When my auburn hair is gelled just perfectly, I head down stairs. My mother is preparing breakfast and my father is silently reading a Capitol magazine. When my father sees me, he smiles.

"Hey winner, ready to show Panem what you are made of?" he asks me.

"Of course!" I exclaim, taking a dramatic bow.

My mother applauds, "Welcome, the winner of the 52nd Annual Hunger Games, Gold Safire!" shouts my father, impersonating Caesar Flickerman.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I say, waving all around the kitchen.

Soon we are all laughing and hugging. After we all recover, I set down to a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, topped off with syrup and fresh blueberries. When I finish eating, my mother pulls me into yet another hug.

"Go," she whispers, "you don't want to be late."

I hug her and my father, give a dazzling smile, and push my way out the door. After jogging my way to the reaping, I sign in and get into the group of 18-year-old boys. When I find spot, I sit back and relax. I've got this in the bag.

* * *

Ruby Shimmer (District 1) POV:

I'm already out of the bed before sunrise. You don't think I just look like this when I wake up, do you? Well, if you do, then you would be sadly mistaken. The first thing I do is 20 crunches, 10 sit-ups, and lift weights for about 30 minutes. Can't win the Games with only beauty, can we? Next I shower, making sure to cover myself head to toe in scented soaps and body-washes.

When the shower ends I cover myself in the new bottle of Shimmer Spray I bought yesterday. My mother always says, 'One must always live up to their namesake.' And trust me, I will. These Games are going to be a piece of cake.

Not only am I drop dead gorgeous, I'm also stronger than I appear to be. This will win me sponsors and the Games. I smirk while I raid my closet, looking for the perfect reaping outfit. After all, all Panem is going to get their first impressions of me in this outfit.

Soon I come the perfect outfit, something that people will remember. A sparkling, pink, knee-length dress with matching pink heels. After jumping into the outfit, I go to bathroom to start a masterpiece called my hair.

I curl the platinum blonde hair into waves. Again, applying the Shimmer Spray. Next, I clip in a pink, bejeweled pin in my hair, pulling my bangs to the side. Soon I apply a thin layer of foundation. Then comes the black mascara and pink eyeliner. The pink to match my outfit, of course.

I add some pale blue eyeshadow & matching lip gloss. This helps bring out my blue eyes. I open my mouth and attach the White-O-Matic, which will turn your teeth from drab to fab in one easy minute! I hum through an old nursery song about a lamb my father taught me years ago until I hear the 'Ding!' This signals that my teeth are complete.

White is not even compared to the amazing way my teeth are sparkling. My reflection smiles back at me and I check the time. One hour until the reaping begins. I slowly make my way down the stairs.

Maria, the housemaid, has made buttered croissants and hot chocolate, one of my favorite breakfasts. But today life doesn't apply. I can't risk getting my clothes or face messy. So when I sit down beside my parents, I only ask for a cup of almonds, blueberries and a bottle of water. I read somewhere that eating almonds and blueberries help you live longer, and I'm going to need all the help I can get.

"Mr. Mayor?" calls Alfred, the butler, coming through the door from the sitting room.

"Yes?" answers my father.

"The limousine has arrived, sir," says the butler.

"Thank you, Alfred," smiles my father.

Every year, my parents and I take a limo to my reaping. As soon as my parents finish their croissants and hot chocolate, I my small portion of nuts and berries, we head out to the driveway where the limo is parked. Lined on the sidewalk are photographers, trying to catch a glimpse of the Mayor and his family. We pose for a few shots and then hop into the limo.

"Those pictures are going to be worth millions when I win," I think to myself.

My mother smiles while my father pats my shoulder. We stay like this until we reach the Justice Building. My father heads to the stage while my mother heads backstage. I move to the front of the line, perks of being the mayor's child, and soon I'm standing in the 17-year-old female section. I'm one step closer to winning.

* * *

Gold Safire (District 1) POV:

"Welcome to the District 1 reaping for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games!" bounces Dream Garret, District 1 escort. This year she is sporting a flowing orange dress with a blue, curly, shoulder length wig. How this is supposed to look good is beyond me. Not like it matters what Dream wore, all eyes will be on me anyway.

"Happy Hunger Games!" exclaims Dream, "I always _love_ visiting District 1!"

I roll my eyes, I swear she is the most annoying person in Panem.

"First, let's hear a speech from the one, the only, Mayor Shimmer!" Dream ushers to the mayor and he smiles while he takes his place at the podium.

* * *

Ruby Shimmer (District 1) POV:

I applaud when my father is introduced. We make eye contact and he smiles. I try to pay attention, but soon my interest is lacking. I have already memorized his speech, I am forced to listen to my father at least 5 times each year practice this speech to me and my mother. I look around at the rest of the 17 year olds, and they seem to be paying as much attention as much as I am.

I tune back in when Dream comes back center stage.

"Now, let us pick our District 1 tributes for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games!" Dream walks over to the two reaping balls on the right of the stage.

"Ladies first!" Dream reaches into the girls reaping ball and waddle back to the podium.

"Diamond Ann!" she exclaims. A twelve-year girls pales and steps out of the crowd. This is my chance.

"I Volunteer as Tribute!" I scream.

* * *

Gold Safire (District 1) POV: 

The girl walks up to the stage, smiling like she just killed a tribute.

"Whats your name, dear?" asks Dream.

"Ruby Shimmer," she gives a wink at random to the audience. She has some guts.

"I bet my buttons, your Mayor Shimmer's daughter, aren't you?" questions Dream.

"Yes," Ruby explains, "and I am also your next Victor."

Ok, now I'm starting to get annoyed. Who does she think she is, acting like she is going to win over _me_. That's too funny. She'll probably think twice when I'm on that stage.

"Next, let us chose our male tribute!" Dream makes her way back to the podium, a little white slip in hand.

"Harr-" she starts.

"I Volunteer As Tribute!" I yell, not even waiting or caring if Dream finished the name. I walk on stage. The girl, Ruby, gives me a dazzling smile. I examine her more closely, and I can already tell that all the guys from the Capitol are going to sponsor her. This makes her very valuable. Too bad I'll have to kill her.

"And what's your name?" Dream says, slipping a hand on my shoulder. I lean over and say,

"Gold Safire, your _real_ victor."

I hear Ruby whisper, "Don't be so sure of that."

"Let me introduce you to this years District 1 tributes, Ruby Shimmer & Gold Safire!"

We shake hands and give her a swift wink. I can tell she is caught off guard, her smile falters. Soon it returns, and the anthem starts. I smile and keep a hint of mystery in my eyes. Afterward, we are herded into separate rooms of the Justice Building.

* * *

Ruby Shimmer (District 1) POV:

My parents enter first. We exchange hugs and a few words, but before they leave me mother slips behind me.

"Close you eyes," she says. I obey and she puts something around my neck. I open my eyes to find a ruby heart hanging just below my collar-bone. "I was going to save it for your victory tour, but... Just try to remember us in the arena. Okay?"

"Of course I will!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shimmer, your time is up," says a peacekeeper just outside the door.

After my parents leave, a steady stream of friends and people who think that we are friends enter and exit my room. The whole time I only think of one thing, the wink I received from Gold. He thinks he can just make me look weak in front of the entire country? We will just have to see about that.

* * *

Gold Safire (District 1) POV:

My mother cries when she and my father come and visit me. I don't know why, we have already discussed this, I'm going to win. I guess she is just going to miss me.

"I just want you to remember," my father starts, "kill or be killed." That's all he says, or can say, before the peacekeepers escorts them out. My next visitor shocks me. It's Dream Garret.

She just stands there for a moment, examining me. Then she says, "Your definitely more attractive than that idiotic 17-year-old from last year. And remember, I'm the one that gets you all your sponsors."

The next thing I know, she has jumped on top of me. She suddenly starts to kiss me. I'm confused, but soon I push away.

"Don't be stupid, I can make it or break it for you in the arena," she whispers. I have no other option but let her continue to kiss me. It seems like we are like this for hours. But then a peacekeeper knocks and she hops from me.

"See you tonight," she says with a wink. I guess it is time to board the train, but I'm surprised I had no other visitors. I have a funny feeling Dream had something to do with that.

When me and Ruby stand together at the train station, she is still wearing a smile. When I'm confused, I notice small details all around me. Such as the fact that Ruby now has a necklace around her neck, and that when Dream brushes past us, her wig is crooked.

* * *

Ruby Shimmer (District 1) POV:

When we are standing right outside the train, I take a glance at Gold. He looks super confused about something. Time to start my master plan.

* * *

Gold Safire (District 1) POV:

I barely notice when Ruby slips her hand into mine. I stop and look at her. She still has a smile plastered to her face. She looks me straight in the eye and winks. Soon after comes the feeling of her lips against mine. Unlike Dream, she doesn't mash my lips against hers, it's just a subtle kiss. When she pulls away, we get many 'ohhs' from the audience. She blushes. Now I understand what she is doing.

Let the Games begin.

* * *

**I am so sorry about that. Now, for the recap. I'm going to do this chapter, even though these are the only tributes so far. Its going to be like a puzzle, riddle, mysterious kinda thingy so... yeah.**

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

** Please Review, Favorite, and Alert!**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Box

**A/N: You have now arrived at a slightly nicer District 2. You are now free to exit the vehicle, have a nice day!**

***Goes to mirror* Still not Suzanne Collins... *sigh***

**Why are you still reading this Authors Note? The story is down there, silly!**

* * *

**District 2 Reaping:**

Cameroon Gardener (District 2) POV:

When my alarm goes off, I smash the thing until the sound stops. I open my eyes to see bits of black plastic littering the floor. Oh well, I can sleep all I want when I'm Victor. It get out of bed and do 50 push-ups. After this, I jog down stairs. I quietly grab a bottle of water, careful not to wake my family.

I open the door and slip out into the morning air. When I get through my yard, I immediately sprint down my long street. In 5 minutes I arrive back at my house. This run would take the average person around 20 minutes. An average person hasn't been training since they were 8. I don't even break a sweat when I run now.

I head inside to the sound of the TV and the smell of eggs wavering from the kitchen. It's like a traditon on reaping day. We eat breakfast, go to the reaping, come home, and watch all of the recaps. I go upstairs and take a shower. The cold water runs over my skin and it causes me to get chills. After drying off, I put on a horrid outfit my mother and sister had picked out. They had said if I volunteer, I'll have to look nice. Even if it's uncomfortable.

This outfit includes a tight, white, button-up shirt. I am also wearing khaki pants and brown dress shoes. I have to admit, even if it is uncomfortable, the shirt does show off my muscles nicely. I spike up my black hair with the use of some gel. After this I make my way down stairs.

"Hi bubby!" exclaims my sister, a syrup smile across her face.

"Hey yourself!" I say and she laughs. Annie always laughs at everything I say. She is only 6.

"Hey sweetie," my mother says, putting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, "your father had to go into work early, but he said he will be at the reaping."

"Yay!" screams Annie. "Daddy!"

When I finish my food, I look at the clock. According to the time, we still have an hour until we need to arrive. I go outside and use one of my many swords to stab and slash at a dummy. By the time the dummy is a pile of fluff, my mother is saying its time to leave.

I go inside and throw Annie on my shoulders. When we all step outside, my mother, Annie, and I find that the car is already outside. My father is a high official in Panem, so we usually travel in a car everywhere. The reaping is no exception. After we all get situated inside the vehicle, my mother says,

"Remember, whatever happens, we are all proud of you."

"Thanks," I say.

"Haha! Your so funny!" laughs my sister.

We pull into the square. I get out and go to join the line. After I sign in I join the 18-year-old boys section. I repeat the phrase to myself, "I Volunteer as Tribute, I Volunteer as Tribute."

* * *

Callie Dire (District 2) POV:

The crying wakes me. I get up and walk to the room next door. My brother is curled into a ball, crying his eyes out. I sit down on the bed and say,

"What's wrong, David?"

"Your going to volunteer, aren't you?" he cries.

"Yes," I whisper. This is true, now that father has disappeared, I need win these Games, for my family.

"Why? What am I going to do while your gone?" he asks, sniffling his nose.

"It won't be long, I'll come back and I will never leave again. And you get to watch me on TV, so I won't really be gone," I comfort, wiping a tear from his check.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I get up, "Now get ready, we don't want to be late."

I leave his room and head to my room. I walk into my closet and look for something decent to wear. I've never been a girl who wears dresses, but I do own a pretty good amount of them. This is courtesy of my mother. She has always wanted my to love fashion as much as her. I pick out a green, strapless dress with green flats. I choose the green to match my eyes, which are an identical color.

After I have everything situated, I go to the bathroom. We have a fine selection of makeup my mother had imported from the Capitol, but again, I don't wear makeup on a regular basis. I know my mother will want me to wear some today, so I pick a pale pink lip gloss and green eye shadow. After applying the stuff, it feels heavy on my face. I ignore the sensation and pull my wispy, brown hair into a bun. I appear to look ok in the mirror, so I head downstairs.

David sits at the table, eating oatmeal. I sit down beside him. He looks at me and I give his hand a squeeze. He smiles and continues to eat in silence. My mother walks into the room.

"Callie, what would you like to eat?" she questions.

"A smoothie sounds nice," I mumble, avoiding eye contact.

"Ok sweetie!" she chirps.

She pulls the fruit out of the refrigerator and washes it off. Soon, I hear the sound of yogurt and fruit blending together. She places the cup in front of me, along with a small box with a green bow.

"What's this?" I ask, picking up the box.

"Just a surprise, for your birthday,"

"My birthday isn't for another 2 weeks," I say.

"I know, but I couldn't wait!"

I open the box to find a watch, green to match my dress. I smile like I love it. She smiles and walks upstairs to get ready. I can't believe this. I put the watch on satisfy her, but it doesn't make me happy.

Ever since my father went missing, my mother has been too happy. It's obvious that she is in denial. At first it wasn't too bad, at least she didn't mope around like David and I, but now it just gets on my nerves. I look at David and he is thinking the same thing I am.

"You know, after I volunteer, you and mom will come visit me in the Justice Building."

"Really?" David asks.

"Yes. And when you come, I'm going to tell you a secret, a secret that only me and you will know about. But, you'll have to promise not to tell anyone," I say.

His eyes widen, "I Promise!" he exclaims.

I smile at his reaction. I'm going to miss him.

"Time to leave!" my mother shouts from the stairwell. David and I race out the door, followed by my mother. Once in the car, my mother drives to the square. We get out and David and I go to the registration line. Once we register, I walk David to the 13-year-old section.

"See you inside," I whisper and he heads into the crowd. I walk to the 16-year-old girls section and wait.

Poseidon Rigger takes his place at the podium.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he shouts into the microphone. "Let us hear a few words from the Mayor of District 2!"

No one ever pays attention to his speech, it's the same every year. Instead of listening, I think about the secret I'm going to tell David. Safely tucked under my bed is a red box, red was my fathers favorite color. When I was little, he gave me the box, saying that it was our little secret.

Over the years, we collected special things that we would want to remember. A pressed flower from our garden, a baseball from David's first game. When he disappeared, I would look inside the box constantly. An old rag doll I used to pack everywhere, a photo of my parents on their wedding day. The box was the only thing that comforted me. An old ring my father throw at my mother, the certificate announcing their divorce.

It contains every memory about my life, and now it was David's turn to find out the secret.

The mayor finishes and Poseidon goes over the reaping bowls. He plucks a hand into one of them and scoots back over to the podium,

"And your female tribute is... Shelby Camel!"

"I Volunteer As Tribute!" I shout, making my way onstage.

"And what might your name be?" asked Poseidon.

"Callie, Callie Dire," I say to all of District 2, all of Panem.

"I always love volunteers!" exclaims Poseidon, mostly to himself. "Now for the boys!"

He walks over and takes a slip out of the boy's ball. I don't really care who gets drawn, as soon as I can see David, the better. I come out of my thoughts when Poseidon announces the boy. No.

"David Dire!"

* * *

Cameroon Gardener (District 2) POV:

Callie pales as a boy steps out from the 13-year-old boy section. Him and Callie both look the same, as well as both looked frightened.

"I Volunteer As Tribute!" I shout, all eyes now on me, including a grateful Callie.

"And what is your name?" questions Poseidon.

"Cameroon Gardener."

"Well there you have it. Let me introduce to you this year's District 2 tributes, Callie Dire & Cameroon Gardener!"

The anthem starts and we both stand staring at the crowd. I stay emotionless. The anthem stops and Poseidon gets the signal to take us off stage. We are led by the shoulders into the Justice Building. There, we brought to a room in the to say our goodbyes. My mother and sister walk in. We hug while my mother cries. "I'm so sorry! You father said he couldn't escape work to come see you off, but he says he is proud of you," she says between sobs. I comfort her and say, "It's ok, just tell him that I love him."

My sister crawls into my lap and hands me a wrapped box. Inside I find a macaroni bracelet, there is an oval locket attached. I open it and find a picture of my parents, Annie, and I smiling back at me. I look up at Annie and she smiles, "I make it all by myself and mommy add the circle thing." I hug her when a peacekeeper comes in, our time is up. My mother hugs me and whispers, "I love you," then walks out the door. She is followed by my sister, who, when she is in the doorway, turns and says,

"See you later, bubby!"

As she skips away, she doesn't hear me whisper, "Yeah, see you later."

* * *

Callie Dire (District 2) POV:

When I reach my private room, I immediately start crying. I can't hold the tears back any longer. Soon my mother walks in.

"Where is David?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

"He said he wanted to come in alone," she shrugs. She sits down beside me and hits me with a fiery look.

"Callie, you know you can win," my mother lectures, losing her cheery attitude, "You've been training since you were 10, and I couldn't live knowing the fact that I have lost you and your father."

"Don't worry, I will win," I say, taking her hand. She glances down at the watch on my wrist, then back at me. "Will you take this as your token?" she asks, motioning to the watch.

"Of course!" I exclaim. A peacekeeper comes on the room, "Your time is up."

My mother gets up and looks me straight in the eye.

"Remember," she says, "things aren't always what they seem, sometimes we just have to look." And with that, she leaves. Things aren't always what they seem? What is that suppose to mean?

I don't have too much time to ponder this, because right at that moment, David rolls into the room. I envelop him into a hug and he says, "That was so scary! They called my name!"

"I know, but at least your safe now," I say, reminding me that I can never repay Cameroon for volunteering.

He smiles and whispers, "What's the secret?"

"Alright, when you get home I want you to go in my room as soon as you can, but don't make it obvious. When you get there, you need to lock my door. After you lock it, you will find a red box under my bed. What is inside the box is a secret, a secret between you and me. What is inside is something that you will share with no one, even mom." I explain.

He nods and I hug him. At that moment the peacekeeper comes and escorts David out. I say 'I love you!' until the door is closed. Seconds later a new peacekeeper comes in and escorts me out of the room, onto the train station I go.

* * *

Cameroon Gardener (District 2) POV:

When we arrive at the train station, Callie is a wreak. Her hair has fallen and her eyes are red and puffy. I know I shouldn't care but her looking this way could cost her and, by extension, me sponsors. I quickly rush her to the train and open the door for her. When the door safely closes, I turn and smile at the cameras.  
There are a lot of snaps, but then I hear someone speak.

"Cameroon, do you have anything to comment before going to the Capitol?"

I turn to him and say, "Just one thing. My name is Cameroon Gardener, and I'm you next Victor."

* * *

Callie Dire (District 2) POV:

After Cameroon shoved me into the train, I decide to go find my room. When I get inside I sit down on the bed and think of many things.

I think of my father, and where he might be, if he will be watching me during the Games.

A pearl necklace that once belonged to my mother.

I think of my brother, and how he cried thinking of me leaving for the arena.

A gold pocket watch that belonged to Grandfather.

I think of my mother and how she lost her cheery attitude to tell me I can win.

A picture that my father drew of my mother and I.

I think of Cameroon and how I will never be able to repay him for volunteering.

My first spear.

I think of my token, the watch, and what the secrets are behind it.

A pink bow from my mother's childhood.

I think of the 23 kids who will have to die in order for me to win.

A feather of seagull David found years ago.

I think of the things inside the box.

A bracelet my father gave me for one of my past birthdays.

I think of the letter I left taped to the cardboard top. It says how the box was first given to me, explaining what each thing was, and how David was to add to the box. It also reminds him of his promise to keep the secret.

Though, the thing I think of most is the small paper buried at the very bottom of the box. The savings bond for ten thousand dollars. When my father had given it to me, he had whispered, "Just in case," tucking it into the red box.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Here, have a cookie! *hands you a cookie***

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

Cameroon Gardener.

The brute from District Two. Training since age 8, he seems more than qualified to wear the Victor's crown. Though, as emotions go, he seems as caring as a brick, this Career does have compassion. Can this oafish boy take it all, holding his home-made macaroni locket, or will this wall come crumbling down?

Callie Dire.

The Caring Career. Since the disapperence of her father, she figures that winning is the only way to help the family let go. The Red Box helps her cope, keeping her whole hidden way. Will this broken girl find victory, or will David be left to hid his life away like his sister?

**Please Alert, Favorite, and Review!**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Confidence

**A/N: Now we are in scenic District Three! If you look over there, you can see a factory! And that way some houses! And.. yeah.**

**The DNA test is in, and I'm not Suzanne Collins. D:**

**Read on...**

* * *

**District 3 Reaping:**

Amelia Cord (District 3) POV:

Is that water? Why do I feel so wet? Suddenly I remember why I feel moist. I open my eyes and shut off the alarm. My alarm is different than most. Instead of making an awful sound like the dreaded one on your nightstand, it sprays a mist of warm water on my face. I step on the full body dryer and press the far right button. This causes a powerful gust of air to dry me of all lose liquid, including water and sweat.

I go to my closet and stop in front of the keypad. It asks what my mood is and I answer with laid-back and nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous on reaping day? The closet picks out an outfit perfect for today, a light pink shirt and black skirt. It also includes matching black shoes and instructions on how to make my red hair into an intricate, twisted bun.

This is why I love electronics, you don't have to worry yourself with little things. I get a microchip from the keypad and go to the bathroom. I slip the chip in the Hair-doer and stick my head inside. In seconds, my hair is a beautiful pile atop my head.

Though I am required to use the dreaded White-O-Matic, I still hate the feeling of the thing on my teeth. I hold it in my hand and look for the small writing on the bottom. 'Jeremy Cord Corp.' I read. This isn't just an old regular White-O-Matic, this was the 'latest thing in teeth whiting technology'. The White-O-Matic 2.0. This WOM2 apparently whitened you teeth in a staggering 30 seconds! I roll my eyes, any time is too much time.

Putting the slender, white-colored metal on my teeth, the thing begins the process of cleaning. Though I don't have to waste one minute of my life on this thing, the 30 seconds go by in hours. I hear the 'Ding!' and yank the thing out of my mouth. I've never really seen the difference made by the WOM2, but I don't think that I will be getting anywhere by pointing it out to my dad.

When I look at myself in the mirror, a voice from thin air asks,

"Would you like to add any make-up?"

I consider this. Of course the question is asked everyday, usually answered with a 'no'. This is do to the fact that my skin is very sensitive, and the smallest irritation can cause it to become a deep shade of crimson. Actually, the only times I ever wear make-up is my birthday. Now that I'm 15, you would think that I would at least try to wear it, but it never really seems to matter much.

"Yes," I reply.

Suddenly, several metal hands come zooming out of the wall. The bathroom computer knows what I'm wearing today because of the microchip, so it will match my make-up to my outfit and skin tone. I close my eyes while the stuff is applied. When they open again, I have to close my eyes and open them again, just to be sure. I've transformed to a completely different person. The only word to describe it is beautiful.  
I am asked if I need anything else. I respond with a,

"No, that will be all."

When I return to my room, a voice informs that my clothes have appeared in my closet. Sure enough, when I open the white double-doors my shirt and skirt are hung neatly on two different hangers. My shoes sit on a small shelf directly below the clothes.

I quickly put on the outfit, careful not to mess up my hair or make-up. When everything is in order, I go to my bookshelf. The space is mostly taken up by various books and diagrams, but I have left a small amount of space for a tiny jewelry box. I open the small box and glance at the shining mysteries it holds.

It only contains a total of 5 things. The first is a small bracelet made of pink twine. When my sister, Elle, started school, she came home from the first day with mischievous grin. My mother asked her what was on her mind. She finally admitted that she had made us all bracelets. Red for my mother, blue for my father, green for my brother, Luke, purple for my older sister, Laurel and pink for myself.

The second is a pair of earrings. I obtained these when my father invented the first model of the WOM. He had come home with a smile and handed everyone a gift. Mother had gotten a heat-resistant oven mitt. Luke had gotten a toy helicopter. Elle had gotten a baby that acted as if it were real. Laurel got a pen that would write by itself. When I had opened my box, I was completely dumbfounded.

_"When you put them on, they change to best match what you are wearing at the moment," my father explained_.

At the time, I have never heard of something like that. Soon, though, my father's invention sold like gold. This meant we were to move out of our normal house and into a high-tech mansion. Here, everything changes whenever needed. Not much need for a changing pair of earrings, is there?

The third trinket is a ring with a small marble heart attached. Luke has always been into creating things with glass. When he was around 12, he told me that he was going to give the best birthday present ever. I was skeptical until that day came. My brother had handed me a ring box. I open it to find the ring.

_"What is this?" I questioned._

_"Well a ring, obviously," he responded._

_I roll my eyes, "You know what I mean."_

_"Well, remember when I promised you the best birthday present ever?" I nod. "When I had told you that, I realized that I had no idea what I was to be getting you. Of course I was going to use glass, but I needed a unique idea. So I started exploring the house, trying to get an idea. I had no luck until I found a passage to the attic in the hall closet."_

_"We have an attic?" I asked, utterly confused._

_"Yes. Anyways, I opened the small door and stepped inside. It was really dark but there was light shinning through the small windows. There were all these boxes sitting around, and being the curious man that I am, I decided to investigate."_

_"Man?" I laughed. Luke smirked and continued,_

_"I opened a few boxes of papers and old clothes and electronics. In the corner sat a lone box. I walked over and read 'kids old stuff'. I opened and found all of our old toys. Remember the old capes we used to wear and pretend we were super fast? Well they were there. I kept looking through it until I came to a metal, tin box. I open it to find your, Elle, Laurel and I's marble collection. And that is when I found the perfect gift. I found your favorite marble, you know, the white one with blue and pink specks? Anyways, I melted it down and shaped it into this heart."_

I had hugged him. It was one of my favorite memories.

The fourth item was something that had more of a wicked memory attached to it. It was a silver chain necklace with a locket strung on it. When you opened the locket, you found a picture of my siblings on one side and a photo of my parents on the other. It had been given to me by my sister, she had said it had too many bad memories attached. It was her token in the 47th Annual Hunger Games.

My sister was reaped when she was 14. This was before my father became wealthy and she had to take out a few tesserae, which put her name into the reaping bowl 18 times. She had taken out 5 tesserae a year, one for her, my parents, my brother, and I. Me and my brother didn't qualify to take out tessera, not that it would have made a difference. Laurel is so protective of us, I doubt she would have let us take any out.

_When she was reaped, she strolled onstage with a confidence that I had never knew she possessed. When I was visiting her after the reaping, I had given her the locket. I had told her that it was the prettiest thing I owned and she could remember by taking it with her. She was hesitant at first but she had eventually given in. She later returned it and said that she still loved me for giving it to her._

The last item was something that, yet again, had something to do with the Games. When my sister had gone on her Victory Tour, President Snow had allowed her to take one person with her. I couldn't even hide the shock when she chose me, but we have always been really close.

We had made a promise that when we visited each district we would try their bread. District 12's was a very plain grain loaf, much like our bread in District 3. District 11's was filled with seeds. I did enjoy almost all the breads, except District 4. It was much too salty.

_When we reached the Capitol, Laurel wanted to go to a few store her stylist had told her about, the first was a store that sold outfits from the arena. When we got inside, making sure that Laurel's disguise was still intact, we started to look around. When we reached the token portion of store, there was a sign proclaiming,_

_'Just In: The Winner of The 47th Annual Hunger Games, Laurel Cord!'_

_My sister looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed. I walked over a picked up a plastic version of the locket I had around my neck. We left soon after this._  
_The next place was a store that sold things that the Victors specialized in after winning. There were paintings, instruments, and clothing. Laurel had looked around the electronic section until she pulled out an invention for me to see. She explained how on of her mentors, Beetee, had invented it to help create new kinds of drinking glasses. She purchased it, Luke had loved it, and we made our way to the last shop on the list._

_The name was 'A Tour Through Panem'. Apparently, this store sold things that had to do with each district. District 3 included many different types of phones, lights, and inventions. There was also t-shirts with Victors from that district on it. My sister was smiling as she saw that there were barely any products about her here. The only other thing about Laurel in the shop actually was a sign beside the District 3 section reading, 'Congratulations Laurel!'_

_We walked over to the front counter and a lady came to us. She had a regular pink t-shirt and black pants on. Hardly any make-up, other than the pink lip gloss to match her shirt. Her and my sister hugged and started talking. After a few minutes of this, Laurel turned to me and said,_

_"Amelia, meet my stylist, Fanna!"_

_We shook hands and she gave us a tour of the small shop._

_"I really just wanted to give the Capitol citizens a taste of how each district is. I have been to many of them myself. All of them, actually. I've always wanted to show people here how different they are. Of course I sell tons from the District 1 section, but not much business anywhere else. Say, would you guys like to see my latest shipment?"_

_We both nodded and she lead us to a back room. It was covered in fabrics and boxes, which made sense since she was a stylist and shop owner. When we arrived in the room, though, Fanna made a beeline for the safe in the corner. After a few seconds of turning, the door opened. She pulled out a gold colored box._

_"This, I feel, is going to be a best seller. It incorporates everything about Panem. Let me introduce to the first piece in the Piece of Panem collection!"_

_She opened the box to reveal a bracelet. Its had charms all over it. Fanna explained how the ribbon-chain holding onto the charms is made in the Capitol. The charms were all limited made in the districts. I examined the jewelry more closely. The ribbon-chain actually was multicolored sparkly ribbon wrapped together with silver-gold chain. It was very luxurious. The District 1 charm was three small jewels. I'm pretty sure they were a diamond, ruby and sapphire._

_District 2 had a small grey stone along with a small realistic looking mountain. My own district's charms was a computer, when you press a super small button on the back, it actually lit up. District 4 had a pearl wrapped in fishing net. District 5 was a small glass ball, inside an endless electric current flowed. District 6 had a little train that had turning wheels and leaked actual steam._

_District 7 had a faux leaf that felt as if it were real, along with a miniature axe. District 8 included a small metal needle charm and a real piece of color-changing fabric. District 9 had a small, realistic looking piece of grain. District 10 is a pair of gold bull horns. District 11 had a few various fruits and vegetables, apple, orange, corn, and a tomato. District 12 is a piece of faux coal and a miners pick._

_As I looked at the necklace, Fanna explained how each one was made,_

_"I tried my hardest to find a victor in each district to design the charm, because most of them specialize in something close to the subject of design. Of course there were some kinks in that plan, some districts really had no victors that could do it. Such as district 12. Poor Tyler, couldn't do anything with the supplies. Anyways, I found this delightful young man with black hair, I think his name was Everdeen. Anyways, he was brilliant! I had the best designer of jewelry here to design the bracelet. I'm still surprised I got Gerd Trinket to help design this! It's priceless!"_

_Laurel must have noticed how I marveled at the thing because the next thing spoken was,_

_"How much?"_

_"Oh, um, it's a little expensive. Are you sure you want to know?"_

_"What's the price, Fanna?" my sister had said, again, with same confidence that was hidden to me for years._

_"$125,000," Fanna stated. The next thing I knew, Laurel had pulled out a plastic, rectangular card. I had no idea what it was at the time, but Fanna's eyes had widened at the thing._

_"Are you sure you want to buy this?"_

_"Obviously, I am," Laurel said, handing the plastic thing over to Fanna. She swiped the thing through a device and handed it back to Laurel, along with the gold box._

_She then handed the box to me._

_"A present for the best sister ever."_

I look in at memories, deciding which one would keep me the strongest today. I put an earring in one of my ears to reveal a small, black hoop earring bloom. I put the earrings along with pink, twine bracelet back in the box. The ring and locket soon follow. Though I usually don't wear the expensive piece from the Capitol, something about it just feels right. Maybe it will give me good luck at the reaping.

* * *

Buzz Spark (District 3) POV:

"Why must my family be so idiotic?" I think as I look at the outfit I am to wear to the reaping. My mother, who couldn't have a good idea to save her life, picked this out for me. It's hideous. I mean, who puts a green suit and pink and purple checkered tie together? I throw the clothes on floor and go to my closet. I might not have the biggest house, but my clothes are relatively decent. I choose a white button-down shirt and black pants. I get my black socks and dress shoes and slip them on quickly.

I make my way to the bathroom, carefully brushing my blonde hair. After I'm done, I go back in my room and put the bow tie around my neck. When I start to head to the kitchen, my brother, Lance, intercepts me.

"Where ya going?"

"To eat, where do you think?"

"Are you 'cited for today?"

"Yes, now get out of my way!"

I push him against the wall and I can hear him start to cry. I don't turn around. I hate him. Being only 9, he is too annoying for my taste. When I get to the kitchen, my parents are making an omelet of some sort. Oh brother.

"Hello."

"Hi, sweetie!" my mother smiles. Why must these people be so cheerful?

"Don't call me sweetie." I snap, glaring.

"Is Lance up?" my father asks.

"Sadly," I say, taking a seat at the table. My mother leaves to go get him. I take a bite of the homemade omelet laying in front of me. I spit it across the room.

"Are you trying to poison me!?" I scream to my dad, standing from the table.

"Why would I do that?" my father shrugs, this enrages me more. I go across the room the grip his shoulder.

"I know that you've never liked me," I whisper. "But please, try and make it less obvious."

He opens his mouth to say something, but I leave the room before he can start. I don't need this.

I've never understood why District 3 wasn't a Career district. I mean, how can they just skip us. Last time I checked, the way you count is one, two, _three_, four. Actually, the only time that the Careers allow District 3 in is if they need a guinea pig to watch their supplies or someone to use for electronic purposes. I find it pathetic. I could kill every one of those Careers, and that's what I plan on doing.

I decide to leave for the reaping early. Despite my parents being inventors, we still live in the outer edge of the district. If you look closely, the fence surrounding us is a little over 15 yards away from my house. I clear my head as I start to sprint down my dirt road.

When I reach town I join the line of other kids to sign in. After this is taken care of, I join the herd of 17-year-old boys. I close my eyes when I hear a, "Happy Hunger Games! I'm so excited to choose your tributes for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games!" This obviously came from the mouth of Edlyn Callern. I stare straight ahead, let's get this over with.

* * *

Amelia Cord (District 3) POV:

Though my parents always taught me to listen to adults, I have to say that this must be an exception. The annual reaping speech is the most boring thing I have ever heard. When the horrid thing finally ends, Edlyn takes back her place center stage.

"Ladies first!" She dramatically makes her way to way to the glass ball and pulls out a paper.

"Amelia Cord!"

All eyes are on me, and at first I'm terrified. "Did she just say my name?" I question in my head. Apparently yes, and the peacekeepers are heading this way. I stand up straight and start to the stage confidently, I will not be forced onstage. I glance at my sister before facing the crowd. I could see the terror in her eyes.

I'm not too worried, I knew I wouldn't be going into the Games. Long ago, my father had sat my family down and told us his plan. He had said he would not stand for his family to go through the same thing Laurel went through. He explained how he had given a large sum of money to less-fortunate family in exchange for one thing, and that thing was protection. If one of us were to be reaped, one of their many children were to volunteer instead. I know it was hard for my father to sentence another child to their death, but this was about his kids.

I wait a few moments. The crowd has gone silent. Where is the volunteer? I have an odd feeling that I'm not leaving this stage anytime soon.

* * *

Buzz Spark (District 3) POV:

The girl onstage looks weak. I'm pretty sure her last name was Cord, as in Jeremy Cord Corp., one of the biggest manufactures in Panem. She must also be associated with Laurel Cord, District Victor and one of two mentors. And she must be very snobby. "Next is our male tribute!" Edlyn makes her way to the second glass ball.

"Hector Tront!"

The boy walks from the 15-year-old boys. He is obviously very poor, seeing how scrawny he is. I step out of my section, people staring.

"I Volunteer!" I scream, smirking. When I make it onstage I'm asked my name. "Buzz Spark," I say, smiling straight at the camera.

"Well let me introduce you to your tributes of the 52nd Hunger Games, Amelia Cord and Buzz Spark!"

We shake hand, Amelia looking away in the distance. The anthem starts.

* * *

Amelia Cord (District 3) POV:

We are escorted in the Justice Building. My family immediately rush in my private room. Time to say goodbye.

My mother hugs me, planting a kiss on my forehead. My father takes a seat beside me. Luke sits criss-cross in front of me, leaving Elle to sit in my lap. "I can't believe this," my father states, breaking the silence. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I made sure of that."

"Jeremy, there is nothing we can do, we are going to lose another child to these horrific Games!" wales my mother, in tears by the time she finished. This really does upset me.

"Mother, don't cry," says my brother, running his hand through his hair. He very mature for his age, only being 14 and all.

"Guys, don't worry, I am smart enough. I can still survive. And I'll have Laurel looking out for me. I can do this," I say, trying to mostly convince myself. "You have one minute." states the peacekeepers outside. My father turns to me,

"I'm going to fix this, I'll do whatever it takes to help you come out of this arena alive, even if that means introducing the White-O-Matic 2.0 early. I always go to the Capitol when it is released, and I can be a sponsor in the Capitol." I'm shocked about how much he is willing to do. The door opens and my family is escorted out. I will not cry. I can do this.

* * *

Buzz Spark (District 3) POV:

I sit on the couch. I know my family will be here any minute and I might as well be relaxed. My mother walks in with Lance. She is crying like an idiot.

"Where's dad?"

"He said he couldn't bare to say goodbye to you," she cried. I don't doubt it, but we both are thinking he's not here for different reasons.

"So," I start awkwardly, "I think I'll win. That's why I volunteered."

"I know," whispers my mother, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I've never had a problem with my mother necessarily, I just really dislike the males of the house. We hug until our time is up. I pat my brother on the head and quietly say, "If you give her trouble, I'll kill you when I get back." His eyes widen, luckily my mother doesn't hear me. When they leave, I lean back on the couch. Lance better take my advice, victors can kill without punishment.

* * *

Amelia Cord (District 3) POV:

When Buzz and I arrive at the train station, he walks past the photographers and onto the train. Bad move. This is my chance to get sponsors. I pose for the shots, blowing kisses and giving small waves. I know that I have made an impression.

When I get on the train, Laurel stands by the door. We embrace, and I look up at her. A single tear makes it way down her pale cheek.

"Don't cry, it isn't your fault," I assure her.

"Yes it is!" she cries, "I'm paying for what I've done!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I first arrived back at home, the President visited in Victors Village. Apparently, he had a nephew who was very taken with me. He was 19. I said he was too old, but Snow didn't listen. He threatened me if I didn't meet his demands. I didn't know what else to do but agree. We went back to the Capitol in a hovercraft together to meet him. When we arrived, I was taken to a big house near the center of the Capitol. I met him and he was very kind. He had said that he would not force me into anything I was uncomfortable with, and that he would wait for me. I apologized and returned home. A week later I received a phone call. It was President Snow. He had said I would pay for rejecting his nephew. He said that my family would never be safe, that I would eventually lose someone close to me. Your here because of me."

I couldn't believe this. Being reaped wasn't an accident. It was on purpose. And I was supposed to die.

* * *

**A/N: Woot woot, three down! Now its time to start getting to the good stuff! The caramel of the Twix bar, the filling of the cake! I will see you there!**

******Sorry about the super long, pointless details! I had a good idea and it went on too long. Anywho, to clear some things up:**

******Tyler is the only District 12 victor at the time. Haymitch wasn't a victor until the 50th Hunger Games, and Laurel won the 47th Hunger Games. I had originally planned to have Peeta be the one to design the charm, but he wouldn't be born yet. Everdeen is Katniss's dad at age 14. He is 14 because Haymitch was 16 when he won his Games, making him 13 in the flashback. I think him and Mr. Everdeen would have been the same age, but 13 is a little young to be able to design a charm, so I made him 14.**

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

Cameroon Gardener.

The brute from District Two. Training since age 8, he seems more than qualified to wear the Victor's crown. Though, as emotions go, he seems as caring as a brick, this Career does have compassion. Can this oafish boy take it all, holding his home-made macaroni locket, or will this wall come crumbling down?

Callie Dire.

The Caring Career. Since the disappearance of her father, she figures that winning is the only way to help the family let go. The Red Box helps her cope, keeping her whole hidden way. Will this broken girl find victory, or will David be left to hid his life away like his sister?

Amelia Cord.

The sister of a Victor, the daughter of a legend. Though she calls District Three home, she lives easy life. Being in the Hunger Games was never suppose to be the fate of this young girl, but now she finds herself one the tribute train one the way to the Capitol. Can this girl prove that fighting runs in the family, or will this crazy journey be too much?

Buzz Spark.

This boy truely lives up to his name. His family despises him, or so he thinks. Believing that District Three belongs with the Careers, he volunteers t show them what he is made of. Will this boy get his wish, or will this tiny spark become something too uncontrollable?

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Kisses for everyone!**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4: The Deep Roots of Friendship

**A/N: Okay, so now you can see the ocean! And hear the ocean! And Smell the ocean!**

**I'm actually a big fan of these two, and I hope you guys will be, too!**

**Where's Peeta? Oh yeah, he's not here. Sadly not Suzanne Collins:(**

**AND NOW.. Read the stuff under this!**

* * *

**District 4 Reaping:**

Micky Clemens (District 4) POV:

I reach the shore when the sun starts to rise. I woke up at around 4 o'clock, as I always do. This gives enough time for my morning swim. It helps me clear my mind. I slip out of the water and grab my towel to dry my tan skin. My bronze hair smells of salt. I take my time walking to my home, no need to rush.

When I get inside I see my mother and my cousin, Anne, in the sitting room talking.

"I'm so happy for you!" exclaims my mother.

"Happy about what?" I ask, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Anne's having a baby!" I pull my cousin into a hug, "That's great!" I say.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" questions my mother.

"Well, if it's a girl I'm thinking Aqua. But if it's a boy, I think I'll name him Finnick."

"Finnick Odair, very fitting," I smile.

I glance at the clock on the wall and decide to start getting ready. I say a quick goodbye to Anne and head upstairs. I go to my closet and scan the space. I decide on some brown pants and blue button-up. The blue will bring out my identical colored eyes.

I go in the bathroom to take a shower. The cold water streams down my body, washing away the ocean water. I rinse my hair and dry off for the second time today. When the clothes are on, I brush my hair. When I'm groomed to perfection, I go in my room and open the window.

"Wake up, Seaweed!" I scream to the window across from mine. I find a pebble on the window frame and throw it at the glass. When the window opens, Marry seems less irritated than usual.

"For your information," she smirks, "I've been awake for an hour already. And you are going to have to stop calling me Seaweed, people are talking."

I wink and say, "Why do you care?"

She sticks her tongue out at me and we both laugh.

"We going to the reaping together?" I ask.

"As always,"

"Meet you downstairs in 5 minutes," I respond.

When we both shut the windows is when I head downstairs. My father sets at the table eating toast while my mother gets the orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Where's Anne?" I question, siting down at the table.

"She had to go home. Stomach cramps," explains my mother, setting a bowl of fruit in front of me. I grab a fork and put pieces of fruit in my mouth one at a time. "Oh," remembers my mother, "Anne invited us to lunch at her house after the reaping."

At the word 'reaping' I jump from my seat. I kiss my mother on the cheek and head out the door. Marry is already there waiting.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"You know, it's rude to make a girl wait on you," she jokes.

Off the reaping we go.

* * *

Marry Shell (District 4) POV:

When I wake up I drag myself to the bathroom. The warm shower wakes me up and I wash out the suds in my hair. I get back to my room and decide on a blue, knee-length dress. I'm a little on the tall side, meaning heels are a no. I find some matching flats and slip them on my feet. Around this time I hear, "Wake Up, Seaweed!" outside my window. Micky.

We talk for a while and decide to go to the Reaping together, like always. I shut my window and plop down on my bed. It is so irritating when people accuse Micky and I of liking, even dating, each other. It is not true in the least. We are best friends, ever since 3rd grade we have been inseparable. Not in a million years would I date him though!

I jump up and go down my stairs. My brother, Timmy, sits in the floor playing with his new toys. His 5th birthday was yesterday and it was great. The whole neighborhood was here and we had this huge cake. I sit down beside him and roll a wooden car across the room. He has fun going to get it, but soon ignores me for his toys.

I smile to myself as I go in the kitchen. I know that I'm not the prettiest girl in the District, she is probably one of the many who are 'in love' with Micky. But my life is so refreshing, it is like a swim in the ocean. The simplicity of my daily routine is wonderful in its own way. The only thing that really isn't simple about my life is Micky. He is so unpredictable.

When I get to the table, my mother has made me a bowl of oatmeal with fresh fruit. My father sets a glass of apple juice beside the bowl.

"Thank you!" I say to each of them.

"It's no problem," my father assures. "After all, you know what day it is."

I love my father, don't get me wrong, but he has a way of making me a tad depressed about the reaping. Though I feel this way, it must not show because my parents immediately sit down and begin to eat themselves.

"Are you and Micky going to be going to the reaping together?" asks my mother.

"Yes," I manage to reply through my last bite of breakfast, "I have to finish getting ready."

I hop up from the table and swiftly put my bowl in the sink. I then go upstairs and into the bathroom. My dark hair is wild and in need of care. I grab my brush and fix it the best I can. Proceeding is the curling iron, which solves my problem completely. I go to my room to inspect myself in the mirror.

I approve of the reflection and dart down the stairs. Micky has probably been waiting for ages outside. Well, that's what I thought. When I reach the door a open it, I find it deserted outside. I sit on one of the stairs on my porch and wait. About three minutes later he strolls outside.

I inspect his outfit to find him wearing a blue shirt that matches my dress. I smile as I say, "You know, it's rude to make a girl wait on you."

He smirks back and we walk to the square.

We both get in line together, him whispering comments about people's outfits. I laugh as he points at a girl in a bright pink dress and winks at her when he catches her eye. She blushes at him and smiles back. This causes a louder laugh from me, which gains me many disapproving stares. When we leave the line, we both go to the 17-year-old section, only separating to go with our gender groups.

"Happy Hunger Games!" exclaims Odysseus Harte, District 4 escort.

This year he wore a blue suit with matching hair. His skin was orange, his eyes purple. And I thought I had no eye for fashion. "I just love being here in District 4! It just so peaceful!"

I sigh as the mayor starts his speech. I find Micky and he gives me a smile, which seems genuine. He must be nervous, his real personality is cracking through. I must have made an odd face while thinking, Micky brings back his signature smirk. We continue to make faces at each other until Odysseus takes his place at the podium.

"Ladies first!"

Micky proceeds to make fun of our district escort, doing little hops like Odysseus does when he walks. I laugh to myself as he continues to impersonate the man on stage and I barely notice when the name is called.

"Marry Shell!"

Oh no. I must have heard it wrong. It can not be me. I realize that I am wrong as the peacekeepers escort me onstage. It was me. When I get onstage, I already know that I'm not getting out of this. Unlike contrary belief, District 4 doesn't get many volunteers. People assume that because we are a wealthy district, that we get volunteers often. No, and this is proven when Odysseus calls for volunteers. I scan the crowd to find no such thing. Our escort moves to the other reaping bowl when my eyes stare down at my hands. When Odysseus reaches the microphone, I listen to see who my district partner will be.

"Randy Fade!"

"I Volunteer!"

I jerk my head to the audience, who would actually volunteer to be here? They must have some kind of excuse. No way would someone volunteer to go into the arena. How stupid they must be, whatever the reason might be.

When I catch his eyes, I almost fall to my knees. This can't be happening. I refuse to believe this.

"Please tell everyone your name, young man."

"Micky Clemens."

* * *

Micky Clemens (District 4) POV:

I can't believe my eyes as Marry stands on stage. Not her, anyone but her. She is the only true friend I have. She is the only one that sees me for me, not my appearance. She can't be the one. Someone has to volunteer. Silence. No.

I only have one other choice. Only one thing will save Marry.

"Randy Fade!" rings in my ears.

"I Volunteer!" escapes my mouth, barely registering Odysseus gesturing me onstage. I see Marry staring at me with shock, our eyes meet. I can tell she thinks I made a mistake. Maybe I have, but Marry will not die in that arena.

We shake hands as Odysseus announces,

"Let me introduce you to your tributes for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games, Marry Shell and Micky Clemens!"

We hold are hands after shaking them while the anthem plays. As we walk offstage, Marry stil clutches my hand in hers. I don't pull away, she is already scared anyhow. When we are forced to separate, I make eye contact and give her a wink. She gives me a smile and goes into the room opposite of mine. I plop myself on the couch in the room. I finally let my thoughts wonder, I ask myself, "Will anyone forgive me for basically sentencing myself to death?"

My parents walk in and sit down on opposite sides of me. I look at my father and I can see the disappointment in his eyes, my mother wears a look of devastation.

"What were you thinking?" quietly questions my father, head bowed.

"I was only thinking of Marry at the time."

"You are going to get yourself killed over some girl?" weeps my mother.

"Marry is the only person I have besides my family, and plus she would be missed more than I will be." There, I've admitted it. I'm not coming out of the arena alive.

Apparently my mother notices too. "You can't give up like that!"

"I have too," I whisper, hanging my head in defeat. The peacekeeper call that our time is up. I give them both hugs and they quietly shuffle out of the room. As the door locks, I realize how trapped I am. There is no way to escape this. Reality hits me like a wave hits the shore. I'm going to be in the Hunger Games.

Anne comes next. She holds two things in her hand. One is a square piece of paper. She silently sits at my side and hand my the paper. It's a photo, no something else. I stare at the thing until it hits me, an ultrasound. I guess Anne has kept her pregnancy a secret longer than I thought.

"I guess the name is Finnick, then?"

"Yes," she replies, "I've got the name certificate printed on the back."

I turn it over to find the certificate. I find the name and reread it over and over.

"Finnick Micky Odair," I read aloud, my eyes finding hers. She smiles and says,

"After I left your house, I just felt the need to name him after you. I went to the clinic this morning and named him."

I can't believe this, my cousin, who I will probably never meet, is going to be sharing my name. It's really a bittersweet moment. I glance a her closed hand, inside the second item. She sees me looking a opens her hand to reveal a small green colored piece of rope. It's the same rope we use to make nets. I judge it to be about 9 in. long. She hands it to me.

"Your token."

I gently grab it a begin to tie knots, it's natural to me.

"Your time is up."

Anne pecks me on the cheek and silently leaves, just like she came. I look down beside me and see that she left the ultrasound. I can tell it wasn't an accident. I have many more visitors, mostly girls. They sit close and cry on my shoulder. I don't understand how they can cry over someone they barely know. I do not talk. I sit and think about everything, and how I'm going to get Marry back to District 4.

* * *

Marry Shell (District 4) POV:

My parents walk in and I get up to hug them. Timmy clutches his wooden car, unwilling to leave his toy at home. We sit down on the seat and my father wraps his arm around my shoulder, my mother holds my hand. We sit like this for a few moments. My mother breaks the silence when she holds something out to me.

"What is this? Wait, is that my pearl necklace?" My mother nods. "Why do you have that?"

I remember getting the necklace for the first time like it was yesterday._ I was 14 and it was my 15th birthday. I had a big party, as I usually do. But, as usual, I wasn't having any fun. I slipped off to my favorite boulder on the beach. As I watched the waves hit the shore, I didn't even notice Micky sit down beside me._

_"Happy Birthday."_

_"Yeah. So happy."_

_"You know, you should be enjoying this party. It is for you, you know."_

_"Please, this is only a gathering for the popular kids to come and make out in the closet. Speaking of popular, why aren't you in there? I'm sure they miss you."_

_Micky turned to me, moving my chin to look him in the eye, "Don't you ever act like people like me better than you, because it's not true. We are a packaged deal, buy one, get one free!" His smirk appeared on the last sentence, making me laugh._

_"Why do I even keep you around?" I asked jokingly, playfully hitting him on the chest._

_"Because I give you best gifts." I stared at him, confused. He then he pulled out a rapt box. It was wrapped in sea green paper and a bow with small seashell attached on top._

_"Happy Birthday, Seaweed." he whispered._

_I slowly peeled off the paper to reveal a black box. I open it to find the necklace. I look at him, shock on my face. He smiled._

_"I have secretly been collecting pearls since 4th grade. I never knew what I would do with them. So when I realized that I had enough to make a necklace, and your birthday was coming up, I couldn't resist giving it to you."_

_I tried to give it back to him, we probably argued about it for 10 minutes. He won, as always. I turned around so he could put the pearls on. When I turned to face him again, he leaned over and whispered in my ear,_

_"I'd much rather be here with you than in a closet with some girl any day."_

My mother hangs the necklace around my neck. I feel the smoothness of the pearls.

"Why did you have this?"

"I bring it to the reaping every year, for good luck." she replied, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Your time is up."

We hug, my father kissing me on the top of my head. I give my brother a kiss on the cheek and they are gone. I'm going to miss them.

The rest of my visitors consist of crying girls pleading for me to help Micky win. It does nothing but get me annoyed. Do they not understand that I am going to do just that. Sometimes, people can be so dense.

* * *

Micky Clemens (District 4) POV:

We head to the train station, Marry's hand slipping into mine as we exist the car. We poise for the photographs, giving dazzling smiles. I clutch to her hand, I want Panem to know that we are definitely a team.

We get inside and we collapse on the dinning chairs. I look at her and notice the necklace a gave her a few years back. I reach out touch it.

"Your token?"

"Yes. Do you have yours?" I pull the piece of rope out, handing it to her. She begins to knot the string, like I did. "I also have this." I hand her the ultrasound. She turns it over, looking at the name of the parents.

"Anne's having a baby?"

"Yes." She scans the page, her eyes landing on the name.

"Finnick Micky Odair." she states.

I nod and she hugs me. I know she is happy for me. I know she is going to try to save me in the arena. What she doesn't know is that I'm not going to be the one returning back to District 4 alive.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you haven't checked out my HG community, 'The Forgotten Games', you should. I need some suggestions for it still!**

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

Cameroon Gardener.

The brute from District Two. Training since age 8, he seems more than qualified to wear the Victor's crown. Though, as emotions go, he seems as caring as a brick, this Career does have compassion. Can this oafish boy take it all, holding his home-made macaroni locket, or will this wall come crumbling down?

Callie Dire.

The Caring Career. Since the disappearance of her father, she figures that winning is the only way to help the family let go. The Red Box helps her cope, keeping her whole hidden way. Will this broken girl find victory, or will David be left to hid his life away like his sister?

Amelia Cord.

The sister of a Victor, the daughter of a legend. Though she calls District Three home, she lives easy life. Being in the Hunger Games was never suppose to be the fate of this young girl, but now she finds herself one the tribute train one the way to the Capitol. Can this girl prove that fighting runs in the family, or will this crazy journey be too much?

Buzz Spark.

This boy truly lives up to his name. His family despises him, or so he thinks. Believing that District Three belongs with the Careers, he volunteers t show them what he is made of. Will this boy get his wish, or will this tiny spark become something too uncontrollable?

Marry Shell.

The girl with dark and hair and no worries. Well, besides Micky. This girl lives in the carefree District of Four. Though her family means a lot to her, no one can compare to a best friend. Can she succeed in bringing home her one true friend, or will the odds fall in her favor?

Micky Clemens.

The star of District Four. Though the girls give him plenty of attention, he only gives his attention for the one friend he truly cares about. So, when Marry is reaped, he had to volunteer. Can this hearthrob point the sponsor to only person he has left, or will his charm curse him with a crown?

**What did you think of this chapter? Tell me what you think!**

**(P.S. I know the chapter title sucks...)**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plucked Rose Petals

**A/N: Heyyyy! So we are in District Five now. Mmm, can't you just smell the electricity?**

**I am sadly still not Suzanne Collin... Yet... ;D**

**Read On!**

* * *

**District 5 Reaping:**

Serge Mallet (District 5) POV:

They killed her. They killed him. Now it is only us. The Capitol killed them, my sister and father. That leaves me and my mother. We barely get by, even with the tesserae.

I slowly rise from my makeshift bed. When my eyes open, they immediately fall on my mother on the opposite side of the room. I walk over to the small wardrobe in the corner of the room. Searching through the partly empty space, I find the only decent thing I own, which would be an orange button up shirt and blue jeans. When I get these on, my mother stirs in the bed behind me. I turn to see her smiling back at me. Sure, our life may be hard, but my mother always has her way of making me feel better.

"Good Morning!" she says through a yawn.

"Good morning," I whisper back.

"Today is the reaping."

"I know."

She stands and comes behind me, putting her arms around my shoulders. After a few seconds of this, she grabs a comb and runs it through my short, brown hair. She then turns me around and takes in my appearance. Her nod signifies that I am fine, and a smile soon follows. She and I head to the small table in the corner, which has a small basket laying on top. My mother opens it to reveal some of our grain and oil, along with a loaf of bread my mother made out of the tesserae supplies. We eat the bread in small bites, savoring each bite. My mother tries to start a conversation, but soon gives up due to the fact that I am not listening. I only think about what happened before.

Times weren't always like this. Before my sister was reaped, we actually were relatively wealthy. We all lived in a two story house and had all the food you could want. Amber was 18. It was her last year, and it was so unexpected. Her name was only in there 7 times. She lasted pretty long in the Games though, due to the fact that she had an alliance with the girl from 6. She was killed by career tribute, I think his name was Fabio, and the girl from 6 was too late to save her. She broke out in outrage, stabbing the boy repeatedly. She won those Games, Amber was dead. It had all happened so quickly, my nine-year old self could barely keep up with what happened.

My father was in a rage. He couldn't stand the fact that Amber had died. In a few weeks he got a group of people together to attack the central power plant. He had almost succeed, then the peacekeepers showed up. They killed a few people on the spot, while others escaped. My father escaped. We all thought that it would be forgotten, it would blow over eventually. We were wrong. They came for him two days later. In a weeks time they had tortured him for any information on future rebellions, which of course weren't planned. When the end of the week came, he was beaten for all of District 5, a last attempt at information. When that didn't work, he was hung the next day. His body was on display for a week, reminding us of what happens when we misbehave.

My mother breaks me from my trance when she grabs my hand. She opens the fist my hand was in and places an item in the palm of my hand. With a closer examination, I find that it is a compass, something that have only heard stories about. They are rumored to exist, well obviously they do, judging by the object now in my hand. I glance up into my mother's eyes and ask,

"Where did you get this?"

"It was your father's," she states quickly. I lay the compass on the table,

"You shouldn't have this, it's dangerous."

"Serge, compasses aren't banned, you know," argues my mother. She makes a good point.

"Why are you giving it to me now?"

"It just felt like the right time, I don't know why though."

I pick up the object from the table and slide it in my pocket. I then hop from my chair and grab my mother's hand. We head out the door together and walk to the square. We arrive a little early, so we decide to walk by the various shops. As we inspect the windows, I think of how it was before the 44th Hunger Games. Before my sister and father had died. When everything was normal, we had a nice house. We had friends and neighbors that truly liked us. We could have bought that gold necklace my mother is staring at fondly. We could have bought those cheese buns that are calling my name. We could have bought any of the things in these windows. I try to push these thoughts from my head as we head toward the ever-growing line of kids. I hug my mother, promise to see her after the reaping, and join the line. After the ordeal is over, I join the group of 17-year-old guys. They try hard not to stare, but I can feel their eyes burning into my neck. They think, "Look over there, it's the guy who likes to rebel. He is just like his father."

I will never be like my father.

* * *

Ella Forse (District 5) POV:

I am safe. My name is only in the bowl twice. No way they could pick me. I think this to myself over and over as I wake up. My dreams were filled with scenes of various Games. I saw blood, dirt, weapons and the sound of torture rang in my ears. Soon though, the tributes turned into those I love. My mother and father fought over a pack, while my friend Stacy was stabbed by my neighbor, Jake. I tried to save them, stop the violence, scream, anything, but it was like I was frozen in place. I was forced to watch the horror around me, until eventually my teacher, Mrs. Frank, and I were left. She ran at me, and I woke up screaming.

I soon quiet myself, careful not to wake my parents. I get up from my bed. My feet curl up at the coolness of the hardwood. I scoot across the room to my closet door. When it is open, I inspect the various thing I can wear. I decide on a simple yellow, ankle-length dress, and matching sandals. My mother walks in as a fasten the buckle on my sandal and she smiles.

"Good morning, El," she whispers.

"Morning."

She moves to my dresser and grabs my brush. I stand in front of my mirror as she brushes my black hair out, and I inspect it until straight. My mother smiles to me in the mirror and leaves the room to get ready. I go to my desk and grab a rose from the vase perched on the edge. I slowly pull a pink petal off the bud and let it fall to the floor. I continue this process until petals cover my bedroom floor. It's a process I repeat every morning before facing the day. It's an old tale in District 5 about the little girl who plucked a rose and escaped death on the same day. We say that plucking a rose is lucky, and I could use all the luck I could get today.

I brush the petals into my hands and open my window. I stick my hands out and the wind slowly carries the petals through the air. I watch them fly away until they are out of sight. Closing the window, I make my way to the kitchen. There, I find my parents bustling around the space. My mother frantically rushes around from cabinet to cabinet, desperately trying to finish breakfast. My father, on the other hand, was running around the room collecting papers and stuffing them into a slick, black briefcase. He grabs a cup of fresh coffee off the cabinet and dials something onto his phone. My parents are some of the very few people who get cell phones in District 5, being the CEOs of the main power plant does have its advantages.

"I know the damage they left," my father says into his phone, "but that was 8 years ago, it can't possibly affect us now." He listens to the response on the other end while sipping his coffee.

"Andrew, what Mallet did was inexcusable, but he is long gone and there's nothing you can do about it. Last I heard, his son and wife are living in some shack on the other side of town, no way they can pay for the damages. We are just going have to go to corporate on this one."

When he says 'corporate' he means the Capitol. I have heard enough of these morning calls to figure this of many things out. Another thing I've found is that there was attack on the power plant my parents manage when was around 5. My parents only refer to him as 'Mallet', and apparently he went crazy after watching his daughter die in the Hunger Games. The more I think about it, the more I feel sorry for him. I feel sorrier for his family, though. After he was executed, his wife and son were forced to leave their large house and move to whatever they could find. From what I heard just now, they live in a shack. A nice house to a shack, it must have been hard.

When I sit down, my mother places a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I slowly cut my eggs while my father continues to argue into his phone. My mother sits in the chair across from me and starts to write down what I can only assume is the amount of energy needed this month from the Capitol. I continue to eat, my father continues to argue, my mother continues to write, an average everyday morning. Of course, my parents will immediately go to work after the reaping, as they always do.

An alarm goes off, signaling the time to leave for the reaping. My father hangs up and my mother shoves the papers into her own red briefcase. We all head outside and my father finally takes notice of me. He bends down and plucks a yellow wildflower from the edge of the yard. He places it in my hair, the yellow works perfectly with my dress. When we all pile into the car, my father takes off toward the square. I watch out the windows as the house zoom by us. If you look close enough, you can just make out the rose petals littering the sidewalks. They are in every color imaginable, red, pink, yellow, white, and the list goes on. I guess all of District 5 needs luck on reaping day.

* * *

Serge Mallet (District 5) POV:

Jezebel Divlea walks onstage,

"Happy Hunger Games!" she greets.

The mayor then takes his place at the podium, saying his yearly speech that no one listens to, me included. I take this time to think about the moments after this. What will happen when Jezebel takes her place again? Who will be sentenced to their death? When Jezebel goes to the podium, she smiles a Capitol enhanced smile.

"Let's switch it up a little this year," she states with an evil look, "and pick the male tribute first!"

This earns her murmurs from the crowd when she selects a name from what I can only assume to be the boys reaping bowl. She hurriedly hops back to the podium,

"And your first tribute is..."

I know what I have to do.

"Faze Darrke!"

"I Volunteer!"

I hear the whispers around me as I walk to the stage.

"Is that really _him_?"

"What does _he_ think he's doing?"

"What is he thinking!"

I ignore the voices until they are no longer audible on the stage. Jezebel leans over and whispers for me to introduce myself, she must be excited about a volunteer.

"My name is Serge Mallet."

* * *

Ella Forse (District 5) POV:

Serge _Mallet_? I can't believe my ears. So this must be the son of the mysterious Mallet I've heard so much about. I study him, and I don't see how anyone can see him as a threat. Obviously, people are shocked to see him volunteer. But, even though he must live on oil and grains, he actually seems pretty strong. He could actually win.

"And your second tribute is..."

I didn't even notice Jezebel come back to the microphone with the second slip of paper. I wait to see who the poor girl will be. It won't be me. I can't be.

"Ella Forse!"

I let out a sigh of relief, I do not have to go into the games. I start to smile until the crowd parts on either side of me. I look behind me, but all eyes are on me. Why are the peacekeepers coming toward me? I play back the moments before in my head. Jezebel opened the paper, and called a name. Wait, not just any name. My name!

The peacekeepers nudge me on the stage, and I trip in the process. When I regain my balance, I go onstage and stand beside Serge.

"I give you, you tributes Ella Forse and Serge Mallet!"

We shake hands and the anthem starts. Immediately after the music stops, we are escorted into the Justice Building. I am herded into a small, luxurious room. I wait until my parents come. But the longer I wait the worse I begin to feel. I know they had to work, but an exception could be made if your child was reaped, right? I wait. Nothing. This can't be happening. I put my head in my hands, holding back my tears.

"You have a message."

I look up to see a peacekeeper holding an envelope. I gently grab it and she shuts the door back, locking me in the room once more. I tear at the paper until it opens. A letter. I unfold it and read,

_Dear Ella,_

_We would just like to say that we love you. We are extremely sorry for missing our finale goodbyes, but let us explain. Every year, all the parents of eligible reaping kids get the day off if their child is reaped. You would think that it would be the same with us right? Well it used to be, until last year. Of course, you became eligible last year, but we of course went to work afterwards because you were not reaped. The day after the reaping, we held a video meeting with President Snow to discuss various business deals. When we finished the conference, Snow suggested something to us. We go watch the reaping every year, but come to work immediately after, even if you were reaped. We thought for a second, would it really matter if we agreed? Of course we said no at first, then he offered the money. $150,000 every year we agreed to do as he asked. We discussed it and finally agreed. We figured there was no way of you getting reaped, with your name only in there twice. We were wrong. We should have seen it coming, of course Snow was setting us up. The question still ringing in our minds is, why? The answer will probably never be revealed, but we completely regret our decision. Of course, that still doesn't make up for our absence, but again remember that we love you. We would give anything to see you one more time before you go, and we believe in you. We know you can win, you can outsmart the others. Don't let their size intimidate you. We also know that you are allowed to take something with you to remind you of home. Inclosed is a geode, which we hope will be you token. We know how fond of geology you are, and maybe it will give you a motive to make it home. We will be rooting for you._

_With all our love,_

_Your parents_

I look inside the envelope to find the said geode, which is about the size of a small flower. On the outside it looks like a normal rock, but when you open the hidden hatch in the middle, it reveals a rainbow of colored crystals. I hug onto the letter and my token until it is time to leave. I promise myself that I will get home. I have to.

* * *

Serge Mallet (District 5) POV:

After we shake I end up somewhere inside the Justice Building. Time to say my goodbyes.

My mother walks in, and immediately starts to cry. I pull her into a hug and she asks,

"Why did you do it?"

"You know exactly why."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less hard." She cries harder and takes raspy breaths. I don't know what to do, so I say,

"I'm going to win, you know."

"I completely think so myself, but you are going to need allies."

"Mother, I'm perfectly capable-"

"You have to promise me you will find allies!" she basically yells, "Amber only made it that far because of her allies!"

Now I understand, allies can make you or break you in the Games. I'll find allies, get to the end, and either kill them easily or leave them if I'm too attached. Of course I would prefer the first option, it would simplify things extremely, but we will just have to see.

"Your time is up."

My mother stands up and gives me a kiss on the cheek,

"Hurry back," she whispers.

And with that, she disappears. I think my plan over, I ate half as much as I usually do, so my mother should have enough to eat for the next four weeks. If not, I've left a note at the bottom of the basket, telling her to look at the top of the wardrobe. There, she will find another four weeks worth of food and $100, it's my life savings, and if I don't make it back, I want my mother to at least find it.

Ella and I are herded into a car and drove to the train station, where there are flocks of photographers are waiting to get a glimpse of us. Flashes erupt when we step out in the station. I've studied enough of the strategies of past victors to know that you never walk past. You have to give them something to work with. Ella apparently doesn't know of this fact, as she runs straight for the train. I take my time to poise for a few picture and answer some questions.

"So Serge, How do you feel about the Games?" They are all obviously from the Capitol, so I play that to my advantage.

"I'm just excited to bring honor to my district and the wonderful Capitol. I can't wait to give everyone a great show and when it is all said and done, I can't wait to meet some of you amazing people at in the Capitol. It sounds amazing just to be there!"

I've got them now. I answer questions until I am needed in the train. The group is begging for me to stay and I tell them is see them from the tv. They laugh and take more pictures while I wave from the now moving train. When I finally go inside, I collapse on a sofa. I look over to see Ella sitting across from me.

"Why did you stay out there so long?" I can tell she is really naïve when it comes to the Games, so there is no point in being mean. I put on a small smile and say,

"I was getting Sponsors."

"I'll never get any sponsors," she states sadly.

"Of course you will!"

"No, I'm not strong or funny like you. And I do awful under pressure."

"Well, just pretend you are talking to you parents. Just be yourself."

"Will you miss you mom?"

"More than you could ever know."

"Then why did you volunteer?"

"I have my reasons."

With that, I go to my compartment to get ready for dinner. I flop down on my bed and think about everything, but soon it all falls down to the conversation I had with my mother a week ago. My mother had just come from cooking some of our bread on a small fire outside. She burnt her hand and I was wrapping it up in a bandage.

"We can't keep living like this," I said. She looked at me and replied,

"We have no other choice."

"We do have one." She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You can't volunteer!" she cried.

"Mother, I have too. I might not even have to volunteer, anyways."

I had thought this over, and I had come to the conclusion that I would either be reaped at 17 or 18 years old. The Capitol would obviously make me pay for what my father did, but they would wait till I was 17 or 18 to make it less obvious. And that unavoidable chance could be blamed on the fact that my name is in the drawing more than it should be. But I will make sure everyone will remember me. I have studied past Games and found that, to be memorable, you must either be attractive, strong, a good talker, or in a relationship with someone famous or in the Games. I think that, with a little help, I can be attractive on Capitol standards. I am also strong enough to win them over, and my talking already has. And that leaves a relationship. At first I thought that I wouldn't need someone, but now I realize how easy it would be to get a girl to be my lover for the arena. Plus I could agree that it could get us both sponsors, most likely getting her to agree.

I know think back to the conversation I just had with Ella. If only she was about three years older, then I could play the 'I've been in love with you since we were little' angle. She is pretty enough to win her a few sponsors, as well as the fact that she is young enough to get the pity and cuteness votes. She barely even had to work for her sponsors, while I have had to watch almost all the Hunger Games reruns on my rundown TV. Nothing else she said seemed to memorable, then my thoughts stop dead in their tracks.

How does she know I only live with my mother?

* * *

**Yep Yep, I don't know. I kinda like the rose petal idea. **

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

Cameroon Gardener.

The brute from District Two. Training since age 8, he seems more than qualified to wear the Victor's crown. Though, as emotions go, he seems as caring as a brick, this Career does have compassion. Can this oafish boy take it all, holding his home-made macaroni locket, or will this wall come crumbling down?

Callie Dire.

The Caring Career. Since the disappearance of her father, she figures that winning is the only way to help the family let go. The Red Box helps her cope, keeping her whole hidden way. Will this broken girl find victory, or will David be left to hid his life away like his sister?

Amelia Cord.

The sister of a Victor, the daughter of a legend. Though she calls District Three home, she lives easy life. Being in the Hunger Games was never suppose to be the fate of this young girl, but now she finds herself one the tribute train one the way to the Capitol. Can this girl prove that fighting runs in the family, or will this crazy journey be too much?

Buzz Spark.

This boy truly lives up to his name. His family despises him, or so he thinks. Believing that District Three belongs with the Careers, he volunteers t show them what he is made of. Will this boy get his wish, or will this tiny spark become something too uncontrollable?

Marry Shell.

The girl with dark and hair and no worries. Well, besides Micky. This girl lives in the carefree District of Four. Though her family means a lot to her, no one can compare to a best friend. Can she succeed in bringing home her one true friend, or will the odds fall in her favor?

Micky Clemens.

The star of District Four. Though the girls give him plenty of attention, he only gives his attention for the one friend he truly cares about. So, when Marry is reaped, he had to volunteer. Can this heartthrob point the sponsor to only person he has left, or will his charm curse him with a crown?

Ella Forse.

The girl who says goodbye to a note. Even having CEO parents can't protect you from the Games. Out of hundreds, one of her measly two entries has found its way to the podium, and Ella is now going to be thrown into the arena. Can those tiny rose petals hold a little bit of luck, or will the Game take her before her life has really begun?

Serge Mallet.

A force to be reckoned with. Ever since his father led the revolt, all this has done is live in the insane shadow of his father. Volunteering will help the people see, help them see that he is not who they think he is. Will he be able to prove that like father, not like son, or will his heritage catch up with him?

**Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6: The Foolproof Plan

**A/N: Now we have taken the train (Courtesy of District Six, of course.) to the transportaion District itself. I'm so excited, I can barely hide it! I mean, what is there _not _to love about trains and aircraft? :)**

**Sorry, if you're looking for Suzanne Collins, try reading the Hunger Games! (After you read my story, of course!)**

**And the story starts ****_NOW_****!**

* * *

**District 6 Reaping:**

Zoom Dalton (District 6) POV:

My mother always said I was healer. I can sew a wound without even blinking. I can identify different types of medicines in a snap. It all comes naturally, and I embrace it. I might only be 16, but I have enough knowledge to open my own services. I help people for money, most believe I'm the best in the district. I do make a good amount of money, considering the fact that there are a large amount of accidents at the tracks.

I awake to a knock at the door. My father has already gone to work, leaving me to answer the door. I open it to reveal a small girl who couldn't be over the age of twelve.

"Please help my bubby!"

I stare in confusion, but soon snap out of my trance and grab my tiny medical supplies kit. She grabs my hand and leads me into the streets. As I follow her, I ask her about the situation.

"He woke up and was covered in bumps. He said he had gotten bitten by a spider while he repaired some tracks yesterday, but he said it was a harmless bite." By the end of her explanation, she was in tears. I pick her and we hug each other.

"Can you fix him?" she asks quietly.

"I'll do my best."

After I say this, we reach the apartment buildings, which means this kid must be pretty spoiled of he lives here. I shake this from my mind as I walk in. When I step inside, I immediately see a boy about a year older than me laying on a cot. I walk up to him and he smiles.

"You must be the amazing healer the whole district is talking about."

I blush and question him on the appearance of the spider.

"Well, it was small and yellow and had blue spots..." He trails off, trying to remember more details. I grab his hand to examine the sores. He smirks at me like I've grabbed his hand for another reason. I sigh and go outside to look for something. When I spot a patch of clover, I yank a handful of the plant out of the ground and take inside.

"A bit of boiled clover should do the trick," I say as I get some water from a sink in the corner. I put a pot on the stove and as the water starts to boil, I add the clover. As it simmers, the boy tries to make conversation.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Arran Spider, named after the kid it killed in the Games. It was later revealed that the poisonous venom could be retrieved using boiled clover to cover the body. Side effects include, bumps, hot flashes, loss of short-term memory, personality changes, and if it goes untreated for at least four days, death."

The boy let's out a sigh of relief. "So, is it going hurt?"

"It shouldn't, unless I'm wrong and the clover I picked is totally poisonous."

He laughs like I'm joking. There have been poison clover patches before, but I don't think I should worry the two anymore then they already are. I look behind me to see clover boiled perfectly. I pull it off the stove and get a pair of tongs out of my kit. I take the tongs and slowly put the clover into a wooden mortar I also carry with me. I use the pestle to crush the green plant into paste. I slowly spread the substance on the bumps on his legs, arms, and face. He smirks and looks me right in my gray eyes.

"I might need some of that, in other places." He smiles innocently and I roll my eyes. Where is the morphine when you need it?

"Well, the reaping is in about two hours and I think your sister here can take over for me."

The little girl looks at me expectantly and I grab a small bowl off their small counter top. I pour the remaining paste into the bowl and hand it over to the girl.

"I think you can take over from here, doctor."

"Thanks," she says through giggles.

The boy suddenly becomes serious to ask, "How much will this cost?"

"Considering that I only used my mortar and tongs, while the rest of the things basically belong to you, I think I will let this treatment be on the house. Plus, no point charging on reaping day anyhow, people are scared enough without being billed."

He winks and says, "Whatever your excuse is, thank you." And, of course, this earns him yet another eye roll.

I gather my scattered supplies and head for the door. As I am just in the doorway, I hear a voice calling me.

"You know I never got you name right?" I turn to find this coming from the boy.

"Zoom Dalton."

Just as I'm about to turn again, he smiles and says, "Thank you for all the help, Zoom. I hope to be seeing you soon."

"Well, I guess I should be going then," I say awkwardly.

"Oh, and Zoom."

I sigh and turn back once again. "Yes?"

"My name is Chase. Chase Rider."

When I get home, I go to my small bedroom and look inside my dresser drawers. I own only one dress, white with a green bow on the front. I usually wear this on reaping days, but I am much too tried to wear it today. So instead, I decide on a long, black colored skirt and a red, slightly tight, blouse. I find some shoes that match my skirt and wear them as well. I look to the cracked mirror above the dresser and decide to braid my unruly, curly, light-brown hair to the side. When I finish, my braid lay on my left shoulder. I sigh when I think of how my mother used to braid my hair.

My mother died about three years ago. She was pregnant and was doing perfectly fine until one night the baby was kicking particularly hard. She starting giving birth and it was too much for her to handle. She died along with the baby. I was devastated, but nothing compared to my father. He didn't talk for weeks, and by the time he started again, we were broke. It took all my courage to start my services. It soon gave us a steady income again, along with his money from the tracks. We still get tessera, but I don't worry about the games. I know people who have their name on the reaping bowl tons of times, while my name is only in there 13 times.

The clock above our TV says 1:30, which means I have thirty minutes until the reaping starts. I grab a grab a needle and inject the morphine in my arm. I immediately feel calm and I glide out my door. Sure, morphine might be illegal for anything other than medical purposes, but about everyone in the District uses it. I'm actually one of the few that uses it when my nerves are worked up, or medical purposes. Most use it everyday, even the mayor's son is a daily offender. You would not believe how many times people call me to their house for morphine. Of course, morphine can get expensive, which is why 6 is considered a poverty struck District. Some people are only addicted to the substance because it's something to do, but I respect those who take it because of tragic in their life.

I respect them because I used to be one of them.

* * *

Chase Rider (District 6) POV:

When I wake up, I'm drenched in sweat. My thin sheets are tangled, meaning I rolled around violently last night. Probably a bad dream. I get up and look inside the room my mother sleeps in to find her bed empty. She probably went to open the shop. My family owns _Rider's Nuts and Volts_, which is basically a hardware store. My family lives in the apartment building which we share with the other families that own a business in town.

I go into my sister's small room to find her asleep. Her name is Jenny, after my grandmother, I sit on her bed and she starts to stir.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks. I know she feels guilty about taking the only other bedroom, leaving me to sleep on a cot in the front room.

"Amazing actually."

She laughs, still laying down, her eyes closed. "I know you are lying."

"Whatever you want to think."

We lay there for a minute or so until Jenny speaks up again. "When is dad going to come back?"

I think about this for a while. When is he coming back? Was it one or two weeks ago that my father left? My father is a conductor for a Capitol supply train. He has to go from our district to twelve. From twelve, he stops at each district to collect supplies. When he reaches the Capitol, the supplies are taken from the train and my father will board hovercraft to get back home. The train is usually driven back by him, but since the reaping is so close, the Capitol has decided to let the drivers come back early. They plan to be back to watch the games. Isn't the Capitol just _wonderful_?

"I'm not sure exactly Jen, he will probably be here in a few days."

"Well, at least I still have you!" This statement is followed by a hug. When we pull apart, she opens her eyes and takes in my face. My smile slowly fades away when she starts screaming.

"What?" I ask.

"You have little things all over you!" she yells.

I glance at my hand and find what she is taking about. I examine the spots on my body and find that I'm covered in pink bumps. The spider.

"Jen, do you think you can go find the healer that has been helping everyone lately?"

She nods and slips on some boots. Within seconds, I hear to the front door shut. I get up and go back lay on my cot. I think of how the spider and I met yesterday. I was working on a broken section of tracks and I heard a hovercraft pass over me. Of course I thought that it could very well be my father and I turned my face to the sky. It turns out that the air vessel was bringing in parts for our shop, which I find ironic considering what happened. I look down to the rail and find a big, no wait, a very small blue, I mean yellow spider with blue spots.

I shake my head, why can't I remember? It must be too early in the morning. I can't help wonder about my father, what would he do if he were here? Well, probably exactly what I'm doing right now, getting a healer. In fact, I hear she is the best in district, and quite attractive. Usually I wouldn't think about a girl's looks if she is the one healing me, but I just have this sudden burst of energy to try something new. You never know, maybe this could be the start of a beautiful relationship. I laugh about this thought until I hear the door open. I look up to see a girl probably my age or younger. She has curly, brown hair and striking gray eyes, while my hair is a darker brown and my eyes are blue. But the public didn't lie, she is pretty.

I smile the most dazzling smile I can muster and she gives me a look. I guess she is not into flirting. I think of something to butter her up a bit.

"You must be the amazing healer the whole district is talking about."

She blushes, which means I've succeeded, until her face turns serious once more.

"So what did this spider look like?"

How does she know about that? I look at Jenny and realize she must have told her. "Well, it was small and yellow and had blue spots..." What did it look like again? This morning drowsiness is really getting to my head. I try my hardest to think of its appearance, until the healer walks up to me and grabs my hand. I smile, but I'm pretty sure it looks like a smirk due to the girl sighing and leaving the room. Am I really that bad?

She soon returns with a handful of what I think is grass. She walks over to the sink and fills a pot with water, next putting on the stove. The patch of green is soon added and then the girl turns to me. I smile and try to start a conversation.

"Do you know what it is?"

She drones on about some tribute in a past Games, and I tune it out until she says something about it being treatable. I let out sigh of relief.

"So, is it going to hurt?"

"It shouldn't, unless I'm wrong and the clover I picked is totally poisonous."

I laugh to cover up my worry, is she serious? I watch as she crushes the now boiled clover. She then unexpectedly spreads the paste on my skin. I immediately feel relief over my body. Soon though, the girl hands it over to my sister. I ask what it is going to cost me, but she says it doesn't matter. I can tell she is nervous about the reaping, it is evident on her face. As she is leaving, I call out to her.

"You know I never got you name right?"

"Zoom Dalton."

Zoom. A very pretty name if any. I thank her again and again, and just as she is in the doorway, I call out again.

"Yes?" she responds.

"My name is Chase. Chase Rider."

After she is gone, I get up and go to the closet that we all store our clothes in. I shuffle through the racks and find a perfect outfit, or at least good enough for wearing today. It is a red shirt with black trousers and matching black shoes. I brush my dark hair, it is just as unruly as usual. After I'm situated, I find my sister ready to go. I grab her hand and we head to the reaping. When we arrive, I find my mother in the crowd and drop my sister off with her. Since she is only eleven, she doesn't have to worry about the reaping yet, but I on the other hand have one more year and then I'm done.

I look around and see the dead look in most people's eyes. Though morphing is a district wide addiction, I have never really has an interest in trying it. I join the 17-year old boys and wait for the reaping to start. Just as the mayor starts his speech, I see Zoom sneak into the crowd. She has a dead look in her eyes as well. I smirk as I notice her outfit, red and black. I guess great minds think alike. Then I notice the hovercraft pass over head. It has to be my father, I know it is.

* * *

Zoom Dalton (District 6) POV:

After the mayors speech ends, Stanislav Corrime walks to the podium.

"It's such an honor to visit your lovely home! I wish I could come more often!"

"Oh, thank you that you don't. He is probably one of the most annoying people I have ever met. Plus, we all know that he is only saying that to get more camera time." I think this as Stanislav says,

"Ladies first, as always."

Walking over to the reaping balls, he pulls out a small, white slip from the bowl. Walking back to the podium, he flashes a smile filled with red and blue teeth. That same red was the color of his skin, his suit the blue color. I really cannot understand why any sane person would do that to themselves, but I guess they aren't sane people.

"And you female tribute is..."

Stanislav unfolds the slip. I hold my breath, I always get nervous the moment before the name is called. Of course, it will never be me, there are others who have many more slips than I. Stanislav pauses, probably to get more camera time again. I sigh and relax, until I realize what he just said.

"Zoom Dalton!"

* * *

Chase Rider (District 6) POV:

"Zoom Dalton!"

My breath catches in my throat. He couldn't have said her name, it's not possible. I watch as she stumbles onstage, a look of shock on her face. I can't help but feel sorry for her. I know I shouldn't think like that, that I should think that I'm better than she. But I can't stop the feeling, being raised up like to look down upon the lower class. I have never agreed but what can you do when you mother doesn't agree?

"And your next tribute shall be..."

I was too deep in thought that I didn't notice Stanislav grab another slip from the other reaping ball. I brace myself to see yet another child off to their death. I always feel awful during the reaping, my stomach in knots. But, isn't everyone nervous during the reaping?

"Chase Rider!"

What? No, it can't be me! I have no choice but to let the peacekeepers escort me onstage. I stand beside Zoom and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. I can tell she is just as freaked out as I am. What are the chances of meeting someone for the first time right before both of you getting reaped. It's impossible. Well maybe not _too_ impossible.

"Come on you two, shake hands," whispers Stanislav, and we follow our instructions.

"I give you Zoom Dalton and Chase Rider, your tributes for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

Zoom Dalton (District 6) POV:

Chase and I slowly make our way offstage after the anthem and into the Justice Building. We are lead into separate rooms which contain a couch, a thick carpet, and a tapestry hung on the wall. I realize this is where I will say goodbye. I'm not ready.

My father walks in and sits on the couch beside me. We sit in the silence for what feels like years, until finally my father speaks up.

"You can do it, you know."

"Do what?"

"Win, come back home to a better life."

"Dad, there is no need to kid yourself, we both know that it will be nearly impossible to win this."

He face falls, and I immediately want to take back what I said. First my mother and now me, I wouldn't even be able to live with myself if something like that happened.

"I'll do it."

He looks up at me, recalling the words just said. "What do you mean?"

"I'll do it, I'll win."

"How can you possibly-"

"I just know I can, don't worry."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, my pair match his as well. We hug and cry until a peacekeeper calls that our time is up. My father has to be pulled away and as he is, he calls, "Be strong, like her!"

My next visitors consist of various people I have helped over the years. Some cry while most just give me sympathetic looks and a 'sorry'. I stay strong for the sake of my visitors, but I'm caught off guard when a little girl sits on the couch beside me.

"Are you-?" I start.

"Chase's sister? Yes. My name is Jenny Rider."

"What do you need, Jenny?"

"Well, I am sad that Chase and you have to go to the arena. I am asking you to please give him a chance though."

Give him a chance? How could I give someone a chance when both could possibly be dead in a matter of weeks? No, not possible.

"You and I both know that is not possible."

"Please," she begs, "he can't survive very far into these games without any allies."

A plan starts to form in my head. I can't let poor little Jenny know though, so I say,

"I'm sure he will find allies in the arena, he seems charming enough."

"Sure, he was like that around you, but when he is around people he barely knows he is shy!"

"He didn't know me until this morning!" I exclaim. This girl is really trying to confuse me.

"I don't know, maybe he just likes you!"

This little girl is so oblivious to the world around her. Does she not see what is happening here? We are going to face our final days and, most likely, gruesome deaths in this arena. Well, I won't be. My plan is foolproof.

"You time is up."

Jenny stands up and looks me in the eyes. "Just think about it." And with that she leaves.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Chase Rider (District 6) POV:

I immediately start to pace the room. How could this happen? I'm so upset that I don't even notice my mother and sister slip into the room. When I see them sitting on the couch, I stop and take a seat on the floor beside the couch. My mother starts to run her fingers through my hair.

"Chase, I'm so sorry," she says.

"You didn't do anything that caused this, it's just fate that my name was chosen."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for everything. For not being there for you, for working too much and more, for taking your life and family away from you."

"Mom, please," I interrupt, "we don't have long before I will be gone for good, don't ruin it."

Jenny sits down beside and gives me a hug. Her tears silently fall down her face, making the whole situation more sad. I can't bare to see my family hurting like this. Someone will have to pay, and the only culprits I have is President Snow and the Capitol itself. Why must we be fighting this constant battle, while our loved ones sit around and see what your fate will be?

"I don't know what choice you'll make, but I think you can do whatever you set your mind too," my sister bluntly states.

What is that suppose to mean? She can't be saying that I should choose Zoom over myself? I mean, sure, she is pretty and some-what humorous, but die for her? I don't know if I could make that sacrifice.

"I don't think I know what you are talking about," I fake innocently.

She rolls her eyes and hugs me, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, both of you."

My mother then joins the hug. We stay like this for years it feels like. Finally, a peacekeeper calls out, for our time limit is up. My mother gets up, but Jenny stays, still hugging me. She is crying, I try to comfort her, but that's a little hard due to the fact that peacekeepers have already come in and are dragging my family out of the room. When the door closes shut, I feel coldness set inside my body.

When the door opens again, I can't believe my eyes.

There, in the doorway, stand no other than my father. He smiles and I sit on the couch, him following suit.

"Dad," I say, still in shock, "how did you get here? Aren't you still suppose to be in the Capitol?"

He just gives me a hearty laugh and says, "caught an early flight, so I could see you and Jenny. After... The reaping."

I wish more than anything that I didn't have to do this. Go in the Games, I mean. This is too much for me to handle. My father just gives me his kind smile and pretends everything is going to be okay. But it's not. I know it's not. I know that I will probably be dead by this time next week, and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Oh, please. You can't possible think I'll live, do you?"

"Yes, in fact, I do."

He really does, he thinks I can. But I know I can't. I think about pointing this out once again, but forget what I'm saying as my father pushes something into my hand. I look down to find it is really two objects, a metal bracelet and a matching ring. The ring also has a black crystal of some sort attached.

"What is this?"

"Jewelry. The metal came from some old tracks I user to work on as a young man."

"And why did you give it to me?"

"It's your token."

My token? "Dad, you gave me _two_ things."

"I know. When the time comes, you'll make your decision." And with that, he leaves.

A few other visit, mostly kids from the apartments. Soon, I'm ushered into a car with Zoom at my side. When we get situated, I examine the gifts from my father. I soon, though, start to only move the ring between each of my hands. Of course, this isn't a ring for a boy. What does my father think I can do with this?

When we pull up to the train station, I see a lot of people with cameras. Our departing is going to be televised. Taking one more look at the ring, I know something I can do with it. Something that will give me an advantage before the games.

It's foolproof.

* * *

Zoom Dalton (District 6) POV:

When the car stops, I see the photographers outside. I should have expected this, it _is_ the Capitol. I know I can't face the people of Panem. A plan forms in my head, when I get out, I'll walk straight to the train. Hopefully, Chase will follow.

When our door is open, I take huge strides toward the open door of the train. I am about halfway there when I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around to find Chase's face inches away from mine. He grabs my hand and slips down to one knee. I can feel the confusion on my face. Why in the world is he holding my hand? Need I remind you that we've only met a few hours ago. The coldness on my finger brings me out of my thoughts. I look at my left hand to find a silver ring with a black stone resting on my middle finger. Chase, who has now gotten up and retaken his spot inches away from me, smiles a dazzling smile. Smiles must be contagious, because soon I'm smiling back at him. I don't know how long we stand like this, but I know the photographers are eating up every bit of it. Eventually he starts to lean in toward me, and I don't stop him. When he is less than an inch away, someone calls out that we are needed on the train, _now_. After looking at the person calling us, who so happens to be Stanislav, I take a discreet look at Chase. He doesn't hide his emotions very well, I can read it all on his face.

_His plan is ruined, he didn't seal the deal with the so needed kiss. No one is ever going to believe that we are "in love" if we don't _make_ it believable._

I feel many emotions. Betrayal, sadness, awkwardness. But mostly, I feel admiration. The plan is brilliant, and maybe, just maybe, it will win this for me. I guess great minds think alike.

I'm in.

* * *

**I am still in shock about how long this is. It is even longer than chapter 3, and that chapter had ****_tons _****more details! Oh well though! Alright, now let me explain something. When Zoom is saying her goodbyes and says, ****_"My plan is foolproof.",_**** she is thinking the same thing that Chase is thinking in the end, lie to the people of Panem. Ok, yes, this strategy is being used a lot, but they will be different, I promise!**

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

Cameroon Gardener.

The brute from District Two. Training since age 8, he seems more than qualified to wear the Victor's crown. Though, as emotions go, he seems as caring as a brick, this Career does have compassion. Can this oafish boy take it all, holding his home-made macaroni locket, or will this wall come crumbling down?

Callie Dire.

The Caring Career. Since the disappearance of her father, she figures that winning is the only way to help the family let go. The Red Box helps her cope, keeping her whole hidden way. Will this broken girl find victory, or will David be left to hid his life away like his sister?

Amelia Cord.

The sister of a Victor, the daughter of a legend. Though she calls District Three home, she lives easy life. Being in the Hunger Games was never suppose to be the fate of this young girl, but now she finds herself one the tribute train one the way to the Capitol. Can this girl prove that fighting runs in the family, or will this crazy journey be too much?

Buzz Spark.

This boy truly lives up to his name. His family despises him, or so he thinks. Believing that District Three belongs with the Careers, he volunteers t show them what he is made of. Will this boy get his wish, or will this tiny spark become something too uncontrollable?

Marry Shell.

The girl with dark and hair and no worries. Well, besides Micky. This girl lives in the carefree District of Four. Though her family means a lot to her, no one can compare to a best friend. Can she succeed in bringing home her one true friend, or will the odds fall in her favor?

Micky Clemens.

The star of District Four. Though the girls give him plenty of attention, he only gives his attention for the one friend he truly cares about. So, when Marry is reaped, he had to volunteer. Can this heartthrob point the sponsor to only person he has left, or will his charm curse him with a crown?

Ella Forse.

The girl who says goodbye to a note. Even having CEO parents can't protect you from the Games. Out of hundreds, one of her measly two entries has found its way to the podium, and Ella is now going to be thrown into the arena. Can those tiny rose petals hold a little bit of luck, or will the Game take her before her life has really begun?

Serge Mallet.

A force to be reckoned with. Ever since his father led the revolt, all this has done is live in the insane shadow of his father. Volunteering will help the people see, help them see that he is not who they think he is. Will he be able to prove that like father, not like son, or will his heritage catch up with him?

Zoom Dalton.

The best healer you'll ever meet. This curly brunette sure knows her way around the medical field Though this girl can repair many thing, the sting of the lose of her mother is not one of them. Does this healer know how to heal the ruthlessness of the Games, or will the tributes suck the powers right out of her?

Chase Rider.

The boy that can definitely charm a crowd. Though he lives a hard life, this boy is still able to see the brighter side of things. But, when he finds himself with two tokens and a devious plan, it is too much to pass up. Will the audience by his tale, or will the ring be the end of him?

**Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**

**-M**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shack

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! As you can see, we are in the land of trees, also know as District 7. There are Ever_deens, _Pine, and even _Mahogany! _Man, I'm so clever! **

**Sorry I'm not Suzanne Collins, you might check District 12. or even the Capitol.**

**Read on... If you dare! **

* * *

**District 7 Reaping:**

Clover Nome (District 7) POV:

When my eyes snap open, all I can hear is a small tap at my window. What in the world? I feel my face scrunch up in confusion, but I soon push the sheets from me and stand up. When I glance out my window, I laugh and immediately open it.

"What do think you're doing?" I say through my giggling.

"Trying to save my girlfriend from future dangers."

"And how do you purpose to do that?"

"Come down here and I'll show you."

I sigh and close my window. Looking at the clock, I find I have about 5 hours until the reaping. I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of purple knit pants and a matching shirt. I brush my dark red hair into a ponytail. I quietly make my way down the stairs, making sure not to wake any of my family members. I write a quick note saying that I'm with Jackson and lay it on the table. When I get outside, Jackson pulls me into his arms.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Your amazing," he says before giving me a swift kiss.

Jackson and I met when we were 8. My older brother, Branch, had died from an excessive amount of tracker-jacker stings. Their poison caused him to lay in the woods for 2 days before anyone found him. It was too late. My mother was very upset over it, as was I. People constantly brought over gifts, food and such. Jackson's mom, Teresa, was visiting with my mom. I was in the backyard staring into endless forest when he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Branch."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Yes, but I know how you feel. My sister died because of a tree unexpectedly falling. She was standing under it." He looked down, and I turned to him at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me with a watery smile. We stayed like this, eyes locked and hands held together tightly, for what felt like forever. We have been inseparable ever since.

"Where are we going?" I question as I'm led blindfolded. "You'll see."

After about 3 more minutes of walking, Jackson takes the blindfold off. I gasp.

"You did this?" I exclaim.

"Yes, just for you."

Jackson is amazing, not me. He has set up a picnic in the woods. He somehow managed to find some candles and a very pretty wicker basket. The red blanket blends perfectly with the colorful leaves of the fall. I smile and remind myself that I'm the luckiest girl in all of Panem.

"After you."

Jackson guides me to the picnic blanket. He takes a seat beside me and digs into the basket. He pulls out a plate of mini crackers and goat cheese. How he got this food, I have no idea.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"My mom."

Ok, now that was a lie. "Ok, where did you get this stuff seriously?"

"Um.. I bought it."

Ok, maybe not entirely untrue. "Where did you buy it?"

"I might have made a deal with Miss Sally, but I promise it was no big deal..." he trails off, and an alarm goes off in my head. Miss Sally was bad news. She would make a deal with you, but the price was much more than you would realize at the time. How much did this load cost him? His family? His money? _Him_?

"'No big deal'? What do you mean by that? I mean she could trick you into anything! How am I suppose to sit by and-"

I'm cut off my the pair of lips pressed firmly to mine. Jackson pulls back and whispers, "I promise, it is nothing important. Don't worry."

"Ok," I whisper back, barely audible. I gently smile back up at him and we feed each other small bites of cheese. As we eat, we proclaim our love for each other, saying that we couldn't live without the other. That is true, I could never live without Jackson.

"I have one more thing, dessert of course!"

I laugh as he pulls out what looks like a sponge cake with some type of frosting and wild strawberries on top. He hands it to me and something catches my eye. Sitting on top of the dessert is the prettiest ring I've ever seen in my life. It looks like the forest. The copper band is shaped like the bark of a tree, and sitting on the top is the most magnificent stone. Streaks of red, orange, yellow, green, brown and black run through the sparkling stone. I look up at Jackson with a questioning face. He beams with happiness.

"Clover Nome, you are the best thing that has and ever will happen to me. I love you. And I always will," he says. He then brings me to my feet, him getting on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Oh my, I can't believe this. This has to be a dream! There is no way that someone as amazing as Jackson would want to marry someone like me.

"Are you being serious? You _really_ want to marry me?"

"With all my heart."

"Then yes!" I exclaim, hugging him tightly around the neck. He swoops over and swipes the ring off the small cake. He doesn't bother to wipe off the cream, and I don't mind. Slipping the ring on my finger, I feel like the happiest girl in all of Panem. He pulls me into a kiss, gently touching his lips to mine. When he pulls away, I find myself with a face full of cake.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to propose to a girl!"

I laugh and throw cake at his smiling face. Soon, we start an all out food fight. Crackers, rolls, and wild strawberries fly all around us, until we realize that I have to be at the reaping in an hour and half.

Jackson, being a two months older than me, doesn't qualify anymore. I, on the other hand, being 18, have one more year. But after October 15th, that won't be a bother anymore. The only thing that Jackson and I will have to really worry about is when my 5-year-old brother, Fred, and his newborn sister, Johanna, qualify for the reaping. Until then, we will be able to spend our time enjoying each other.

"We should get you cleaned up." he says to me, and I just smile back happily. He leads me out of the forest and toward the wealthy side of town. I hesitate for a second, but Jackson's reassuring smile helps me find my way down the street. On our way to his house, we pass a boy a few grades under me, whose name is Pine.

"Hey Pine!" exclaims Jackson. I give a curt wave and he gives us a confused look. He slowly waves back and says,

"Well, you two look quite the couple. You are definitely going to get married."

Jackson and I share a sneaky look with each other, sending messages through the looks we give. It's funny how people think that we are so much alike, when in reality, we are completely different. But together we form a perfect couple.

"Like I said," says Pine as he strolls to his house, "definitely getting married." And with that, he was gone.

Jackson grabs my hand and leads me toward his house. When he knocks on the door, we hear footstep and eventually his mother opens. She takes in our cake covered bodies and big smiles. She catches a glimpse of the ring sparkling on my left hand.

"Come in." she sighs with a defeated smile on her face.

I walk in and a gasp for what be the thousandth time. Jackson chuckles at my reaction.

"Are you ever going to get used to it?" he asks.

"No," I reply back.

Before the Dark Days, some people used to be very rich and famous, like Caesar Flickerman. Most people made more money in a week than I do in 6 months. In these days, people would buy expensive cars, houses and trinkets and pass them down to descendents of their families after they passed away. Looking up at the crystal chandelier, I try to fathom Jackson as what they used to call a prince. Apparently, Jackson's family was from a place called England, and were richer than President Snow.

"Come on," insists Jackson, bringing me back from my thoughts. He grabs my hand and takes me into the hall bathroom.

Dropping my hand, Jackson walks over to the tub and turns the water on. He turns and looks at me with a smile. Shock hits me. Does he want us to get in there _together_? I open my mouth to argue that it is too soon to do anything like this, but I'm interrupted by Jackson laughing.

"You didn't think that-" he starts, but can't finish the sentence. When he calms down, he says, "I'm going to go to the other bathroom."

After giving me a peck on the cheek, he leaves me in the room by myself. I strip down and slip into the water. Relaxing for a moment, I sigh and look at my ring. I wash my body and hair and quickly jump out of the tub. I dry off and look for something clean to put on. I find a white robe folded in the towel cabinet and put it on. I open the door and walk down the hall to Jackson's bedroom. Peeking in, I call out his name. A response comes from the closet and I glide over to see him. When I catch sight of him, I see that he is wearing a towel around his waist and... That's it.

"Hey," I say with a smile. He turns and smiles back at me, and within seconds his lips are inches from mine. Our lips crash together and Jackson's arms wrap around my waist, and we don't even notice his mother standing in the doorway.

"Um, excuse me."

We break apart and I lock eyes with the woman at the door. She looks both shocked and amused, which gives me all the reason to look down at my feet. I feel a blush spread across my face and I'm sure Jackson looks equally embarrassed. When I hear a faint chuckling, I look up to find Teresa looking at us with a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready-"

She is cut off by the sound of a baby crying. She gives me an apologetic look and heads out the door.

"Thanks mom," call Jackson. At the same time I say, "Thank you Mrs. Mason!"

Once she is gone, we turn to each other and laugh. When Jackson calms down, he goes over and pulls a dress out of the racks of clothes, another thing which I'm not used to. When he hands it to me, I see that it is a green dress with gold beads on it. With further examination, I find that... It's my size. I look up at him and he gives me a look that says, 'wear it!'

I sigh as I come into the kitchen with the dress on. Jackson had been so insistent that I wear it to the reaping, and how could I say no? I sit down to a table of some type of bread and syrup.

"They are called pancakes," explains Jackson. "Try them, they're good."

I take my fork and cut into the cake and slip it into my mouth. The cake is a lot like bread, only softer and a little sweeter, while the syrup is sticky and sweet. Maple syrup, I realize. Before I know it, my plate is empty. Mrs. Mason walks in soon with Johanna, leaving the baby with us while she takes our dishes in the kitchen. Jackson makes faces to his sister which makes her giggle. I watch with a smile on my face. His mother comes back in and sweeps the baby into her arms.

"You guys better get going. I'll meet you at the reaping, Jackson."

We get up, but before I go out the door, Jackson hands me a pair of gold slippers. As I put them on, I make a note to give this outfit back to Mrs. Mason after the reaping. We go outside and I link arms with my soon-to-be husband.

* * *

Pine Tress (District 7) POV:

I guess you could say that I have everything going for me. I could be considered the most popular guy in my grade at school, as well as the best furniture maker in the district. Well, not really the best furniture maker, I learned everything from my parents, but I'm pretty good for my age. Even though most people in District 7 get married young, I've never felt the need to get on one knee for a girl. That does give me a little of a reputation of being a 'ladies man'. I really don't mind that much, but when people assume I have dated every girl in school, it can get frustrating. Just because a 15-year-old boy wants to wait to get married doesn't make him a bad person. Right?

I _sigh_ as I lift my head from my pillow. For the last two weeks, I've had the same dream, or nightmare, every night. I see my best friend, Dallen, getting brutally attacked by all of the guys in my school. When I try to help him, I'm tackled by the same two people. The first being a girl I had dated for years before a particularly. The second being none other Jackson Mason, my neighbor. I can't fathom why these two people are the ones to stop me from saving my friend, but dreams can be odd sometimes. The dream always ends with the group of guys surrounding me, then I promptly wake up. Don't you just _love_ stuff like that?

I get up from my comfortable bed and make my way to the bathroom. Though I hate getting up as early as it is right now, I have agreed to meet my friends out in the woods. We have spot we hang out at, nicknamed 'The Shack'. This name is due to the fact that there is a very small and abandoned shack there. It's nice to have on days like this, when the leaves are just starting to change, signaling for the cold to move in. Once I unsuccessfully try to tame my black bush of hair, I slip into a pair of dark jeans and a yellow tee-shirt.

I grab an apple off the counter and head outside. The streets are mostly deserted this time in the morning, but I do run into Jackson walking the opposite direction.

"Going to see Clover?" I ask from my side of the street.

"Yup," he calls back.

"Well try not have _too_ much fun," I tell him with a wink.

He laughs and continues walking. I reach the woods and slip into the expanse of trees. I take a deep breath, smelling the freshness of the pines. When I arrive at the shack, I find that Dallen, Lydia, & Katie have already arrived. I plop down beside Lydia, casually laying my arm around her.

"Hey, fancy seeing you hear," I say with a flirty smile on my face. She rolls her eyes. "Hi, Pine."

I give her a hearty laugh and seek a glance at Dallen and Katie. It seems that his attempts are failing as well as mine. I guess are best friends aren't in the mood today. Though, who could blame them, it _is_ reaping day.

You see, ever since the four of us became friends, Dallen and I made a bet. Whoever can get one of the girls to fall hopeless in love with him would win. The prize, it's been so long I can't remember. Over the years, the girls have found out about our bet, and it actually makes the whole thing more entertaining. On any regular day, they would be playing it up, giving us kisses on the cheeks and whispering little nothings in our ears. But not today.

"Come on guys, we're all friends here," I say.

"Yeah," Dallen agrees, "And you know you guys want to kiss us."

We laugh and the girls turn to each other. Lydia turns to me and says, "You know, we aren't your servants. We can make the decision to just not flirt with you."

Dallen and me immediately stop our laughing. Looking at Lydia, I give an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

She gives me kiss on the cheek. We all sit in the silence until Katie says, "Did you hear about Jackson. Supposedly, he is proposing to Clover today!"

I roll my eyes. Out of the four of us, Katie is definitely the group gossip. It's nice in some aspects. Being the hot topic I am, it's nice to know what rumors are going on about me. I suppose it's nice for Lydia, since she usually has more than one rumor going on about her as well. Most involving me. Dallen has nothing to worry about though, he is known to everyone as that funny, sweet guy. Oh, how lucky he is.

"Really, I never would have guessed," replies Dallen, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Katie seems to be unfazed as she continues.

"Yes, well, not really. They have been dating _forever_!"

We laugh at her, and she joins in not knowing the real reason behind it. After we recover, Dallen gives her half-hug. She blushes and looks at her feet. We settle into a comfortable silence until Dallen speaks up.

"I think the reaping starts in an hour or so, we should get going."

I sigh as I stand up and stretch. Lydia follows suit, as well and Katie and Dallen. As we make are way out of the woods, Lydia and I trail behind our friends. Falling in step with each other, I slip my hand into her's.

"Look, I'm really sorry."

She gives me a small smile and replies, "It was my fault, I overreacted."

At that moment, we reach the edge of the tree line. We say our goodbyes and head in our respective directions. On my way down the street, I meet Jackson again. This time he is with Clover, and they are covered in some sort of food.

"Hey Pine!" exclaims Jackson. Clover gives me a shy wave. It is quite unbelievable how opposite they are. But then again, opposites do attract.

"Well, you two look quite the couple. You are definitely going to get married." I say, holding back a smile. The two share a knowing look. Maybe Katie was right about the whole engagement thing, it's not really that surprising. I glance at a ring sparkling on Clover's left hand. This was no ordinary ring. Walking toward my house, I call to them over my shoulder.

"Like I said," I reach my front door, "definitely getting married."

Closing the door with a thud, I make my way back to my room. I grab a purple button up shirt. I slip into a pair of khaki pants and brown dress shoes. I go downstairs to find my father, mother, and older brother, Gray, sitting at the table. There was a basket of biscuits and some type of meat. Of course, I knew the biscuits were made from my tessera grain. Though we don't like to talk about it, almost every family in our neighborhood takes out tessera. Unless you in a family like the Masons, then you aren't anywhere close to eating to your stomachs fill. I just can't help feel bad for those even worse off than I, I can't imagine how they are still living if we are just getting by.

"Hey Pine," calls my father.

"Good morning everyone," I reply back, plopping down in a chair between my mother and Gray. I can tell I've interrupted a conversation when I hear my father say,

"Gray, are you sure you are going to leave the shop? I mean, it's all you know. How can you just pack up your life to go cut down trees?"

"Maybe it's because I love Stacy!" he exclaims, rising from the table.

"Well, you can still work the shop and be with her," points out my mother. Gray leaves the room frustrated. I sigh and eat my breakfast. We sit in silence until I get up and wave goodbye to my parents.

"See you after the reaping!" my mother calls after me.

My door opens and I join the steady stream of people heading toward the square. I sign in and join my respective group. I have a funny feeling about today. I'm sure it's nothing. As the mayor takes his place at the podium, I can't help but let my thoughts wonder to my brother. Is he really going to leave the shop for Stacy? I mean, he is only 19, not like that's ever made a difference here in District 7. The mayor finishes his speech and Floral Arellano bounces to the microphone.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor! Let me just say that it is an honor to be here in District 7! I just love all of the trees! Now, for our girl tribute!"

* * *

Clover Nome (District 7) POV:

Floral strides toward the reaping balls. She pulls out a little white slip and heads back to the microphone.

"And your first tribute is..."

You can feel the tension in the air as the slip is being unfolded. I can't help but think about all of the girls surrounding me. Could one of their names be on that paper? I refuse to believe that I'm going to be reaped. Sure, my name may be in there 35 times, but that's put of thousands of slips. I take a deep breath and relax, there is nothing to worry about.

"Clover Nome!"

I can't breathe. I stand stock still, refusing to move. Soon, I'm roughly pushed forward by a peacekeeper. Minutes later, I'm standing beside Floral onstage. My eyes find Jackson. He looks both shocked and... Guilty? What does that mean? Floral gives me a reassuring pat on the back before resuming her spot at the podium.

"Now for the boys!"

She walks over to the reaping ball directly beside the one that my name came out of. She chooses another slip and shuffles back to the microphone.

"And you boy tribute is..."

I take one last sweep of the crowd. My eyes find my feet right when Floral exclaims,

"Pine Tress!"

My head snaps up to Pine. This can't be happening. Out of all the people in the district, fate has decided to put me and Pine in a fight to the death. He takes his spot beside me and the anthem begins. I follow Pine's gaze, and find that I'm looking Lydia Bell, a girl in his grade. There are rumors about the two in a relationship, and I guess it must be true.

We are escorted to the Justice Building, both separated into different rooms. My first visitors are my parents and Fred. Fred, being the curious child he is, wants to touch everything in the room. I laugh as he runs his little fingers over the velvet couch. He has red hair and brown eyes just like me, while my mother has blonde hair and brown eyes, and my father with red hair and blue eyes. My mother and father sit on either side of me and we watch as Fred circles the room. I am going to miss them.

"We love you sweetie," whispers my mother, clearly heart-broken.

"And we will always cheer you on," says my father.

I'm grateful for my parents. Even though we were never rich, they have always tried to make the best life for me. The I became a lumber jack they were crushed. I take a deep breath, I can't keep this from people who love me so much.

"Me and Jackson are engaged."

My mother gives me a weak smile, while my father just stares straight ahead, his face devoid of emotion.

"Congratulations."

I turn and hug my mother. I show her my ring and she beams. I'm sure under different circumstances, she would be absolutely ecstatic. Getting reaped on the day of your engagement is a little overwhelming. Nonetheless, she still tries her hardest to be happy.

"Your time is up."

My mother quickly scoops Fred up and father soon joins her. They both kiss me on the forehead. As they make their way out the door, my little brother waves goodbye. It's quite a haunting thing. It reminds me that I am probably not coming back.

Jackson walks in and we immediately embrace. He grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. We sit and before I know what's happening, Jackson pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasts until we are gasping for breath. I smile at him, but he doesn't return it. He looks odd, almost regretful.

"You know how to use an ax," he tells me. "Use that to your advantage. You can win this. You can come home."

The look still hasn't left his face. I know something must be wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replies.

"I know it's not nothing,"

When he doesn't reply, I think back to earlier today. Behind all of the romance and love, there was something, something that Jackson was trying to hide.

"Miss Sally!" I exclaim, "what did you trade with Miss Sally?"

I see him gulp and know that whatever he traded, he doesn't want to say. "I know this ring costed something big. What did you trade?"

Silence. "Jackson Mason! If you don't tell me right now I'm-"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can! If we are going to get married, you are going to have to tell me!"

"No Clover-"

"Tell Me!"

"I can't, I-"

"_TELL ME!_"

His head drops. I barely hear him mutter, "In exchange for your ring, your name was entered into the reaping 25 more times."

* * *

Pine Tress (District 7) POV:

My parents come in first. My mother in tears, my father trying to comfort her. When she finally gets calm down, she takes a look at me and starts to cry all over again.

"First we lose Gray!" she cries. "Now Pine!"

I can't help but pat her on the back. "It's ok mother, I'll be fine." Though there maybe some truth in that statement, there is no way I'm going to get out of the arena alive. But there is no reason for me to worry my mother with this news.

We sit in silence until a peacekeeper calls for time. "See you later, son." says my father, still trying to comfort my mother. "See you," I call back just as the door closes.

My next visitors are Gray and Stacy. We sit awkward silence for majority of the time, the other spent telling each other goodbye. I don't really know Stacy very well, but I know that she will miss me. Gray, on the other hand, is on the verge of tears.

"Your time is up!"

Gray pulls me into a second long hug then leaves the room. He is followed by Stacy. When the door closes, I'm alone again. The door opens once again and I find Dallen and Katie. I wonder where Lydia is but decide to wait and see as Dallen shoves something toward me.

"Your token," he says simply.

I examine it to find a piece of pine wood, the tree of which my name originated, with carvings on it. It reads:

_Come on ladies man, you can win this! Hurry back, we will meet you at the Shack! -Katie, Dallen, & Lydia  
__P.S. We aren't going to call 'Victor Pine', because you are already too self centered!_

I laugh and give them a big hug. Katie threatens to start crying, and since she doesn't want to make me feel worse, she gives me a peck on the cheek and exits the room. Dallen pulls me into a hug and says, "I'm going to miss you, Pine."

After that, I'm alone once again. My door suddenly flies open and I find Lydia running toward me. I stand just as we crash together, causing me to fall back onto the couch. I give her a weak smile, but she is already in tears. She sobs on my shoulder as I hold an arm around her. She looks up at me and says, "I'm sorry for this morning, and every fight we have ever been in. I know that about every one of them were my faul-"

I kiss her forehead, cutting her sentence off. "Lydia, it is ok. You and I both know that every fight we have is my fault. I'm sorry I have to put you through this."

Before I know it, she is kissing me. Not just on the cheek, but on the _lips_. are relationship has never been anything other than friends, meaning not once have we _really_ kissed. That may sound crazy, but that's how our friendship was. Now, I'm extremely confused.

"Your time is up!"

Lydia doesn't move from her spot beside me. Two peacekeepers barge in and start to drag her away. She tries to break free, but they are too strong. When she is in the doorway, she calls, "Pine I-"

She is cut off by the door roughly shutting. I will never know what she is going to say. I sag against the couch until I'm called to head to the train. I meet Clover on the way to the car. She looks extremely angry, but has obviously been crying. Looks like her goodbyes went about as good as mine.

* * *

Clover Nome (District 7) POV:

I need to forgive Jackson. I love him. Though that is a good reason, I can't help but wonder, does he really love me? Would you jeopardize the life of someone you love?

_"I didn't think it would matter," he explained. "I though, 'There is no way that my sweet Clover would be reaped.' I mean, this was you last year! It's almost impossible for you to get reaped your last year! I know you are probably super mad. If you want call the engagement off once you get back home, I completely understand."_

The peacekeeper had dragged him out of the room, and I didn't get to answer. I still don't know how I would have replied, though. I was mad at the moment, but now that I have calmed down, I know that I wasn't thinking straight. He loved me, I loved him. That's how it would always be. I wasn't about to let something as little as getting reaped get in the way of our relationship. I am going to win.

I glance across the car at Pine and find many emotions written on his face. Confusion, regret, happiness, depression. I'm sure my face reflects similar things. I notice a piece of wood in his hand, I assume it's his token. A token. I didn't even bother with a token, too caught up in the moment to think clearly. The only thing that I could use as token as my ring. Obviously I would have chosen this anyways. My fingers find the band on my left hand and I turn it slowly around my finger. This small gesture comforts me, and before I know it we have pulled up to the station. I realize, if I hadn't been so heartbroken, that I would have enjoyed the car ride, much quicker than walking.

We are swarmed by reporters that are obviously from the Capitol. I think back to some advice Mrs. Mason had told me years ago.

"When around a crowd of cameras, give them a big smile and sell it!"

I don't know exactly what she meant by 'sell it', but I know I have to try something if I want to leave an impression. I lean over to Pine and whisper in his ear, "Smile and wave." I know I shouldn't be helping him, but he is so young I would feel guilty not doing so. I take a deep breath and start to wave at the multitude of people before me. They go crazy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Pine wearing a smile and waving. He is a natural. I wave to the cameras, even blowing a few kisses. I know we have left a bigger impression this year. District 7 definitely won't be underestimated.

When we make it inside the train, both of us lean against the wall to catch our breath. We make eye contact and I before I know what is going on, I am laughing along with Pine. It's too bad I'm going to have to kill him, he's a good kid. I look out the window to see that last trees pass us. Goodbye District 7, hello Capitol.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! You know that you are the best! Feel free to tell me what you think!**

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

Cameroon Gardener.

The brute from District Two. Training since age 8, he seems more than qualified to wear the Victor's crown. Though, as emotions go, he seems as caring as a brick, this Career does have compassion. Can this oafish boy take it all, holding his home-made macaroni locket, or will this wall come crumbling down?

Callie Dire.

The Caring Career. Since the disappearance of her father, she figures that winning is the only way to help the family let go. The Red Box helps her cope, keeping her whole hidden way. Will this broken girl find victory, or will David be left to hid his life away like his sister?

Amelia Cord.

The sister of a Victor, the daughter of a legend. Though she calls District Three home, she lives easy life. Being in the Hunger Games was never suppose to be the fate of this young girl, but now she finds herself one the tribute train one the way to the Capitol. Can this girl prove that fighting runs in the family, or will this crazy journey be too much?

Buzz Spark.

This boy truly lives up to his name. His family despises him, or so he thinks. Believing that District Three belongs with the Careers, he volunteers t show them what he is made of. Will this boy get his wish, or will this tiny spark become something too uncontrollable?

Marry Shell.

The girl with dark and hair and no worries. Well, besides Micky. This girl lives in the carefree District of Four. Though her family means a lot to her, no one can compare to a best friend. Can she succeed in bringing home her one true friend, or will the odds fall in her favor?

Micky Clemens.

The star of District Four. Though the girls give him plenty of attention, he only gives his attention for the one friend he truly cares about. So, when Marry is reaped, he had to volunteer. Can this heartthrob point the sponsor to only person he has left, or will his charm curse him with a crown?

Ella Forse.

The girl who says goodbye to a note. Even having CEO parents can't protect you from the Games. Out of hundreds, one of her measly two entries has found its way to the podium, and Ella is now going to be thrown into the arena. Can those tiny rose petals hold a little bit of luck, or will the Game take her before her life has really begun?

Serge Mallet.

A force to be reckoned with. Ever since his father led the revolt, all this has done is live in the insane shadow of his father. Volunteering will help the people see, help them see that he is not who they think he is. Will he be able to prove that like father, not like son, or will his heritage catch up with him?

Zoom Dalton.

The best healer you'll ever meet. This curly brunette sure knows her way around the medical field Though this girl can repair many thing, the sting of the lose of her mother is not one of them. Does this healer know how to heal the ruthlessness of the Games, or will the tributes suck the powers right out of her?

Chase Rider.

The boy that can definitely charm a crowd. Though he lives a hard life, this boy is still able to see the brighter side of things. But, when he finds himself with two tokens and a devious plan, it is too much to pass up. Will the audience buy his tale, or will the ring be the end of him?

Clover Nome.

The girl who fell too hard. Marriage was the next destination for this young lover, she even got her ring before the reaping! But as fate (or Miss Sally) would have it, Clover is going to compete. Can she make it make to the boy who sold her out for the engagement ring, or will the copper band forever be covered in cold blood?

Pine Tress.

A trickster, not quite ready for love. This boy lives in world of jokes and best friends, and wouldn't have it any other way. But, when reality hits him like a hard wall, he finds himself in the running for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games. Does this jokester know how to get back to his knew found love, or will reality be too much for him to handle?

**Read, Favorite, Follow, & REVIEW!**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 8: The Locked Drawer

**Hey Guys! We've finally made it to District 8! And Textiles! And factories! And Fun!**

**Oh, and by the way, my new HP and HG crossover is up, for those of you interested!**

**Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games, but I do own a pretty awesome Mockingjay pin;)**

**~Read On!~**

* * *

**District 8 Reaping: **

Needle Plaid (District 8) POV:

I'm useless. I am not extremely smart. I can't fight, so winning the Games would be nearly impossible. I'm short and small for my age. And worse of all, I can't sew. That's all we do in District 8, sew, and I can't even do that! My mother owns the clothing shop in town, and even though she gives me the best tips she can, I can't seem to sew even a button back on a shirt. But then again, I'm only 13. Maybe that's an excuse. I know it's not. I am just useless.

I sit at the front in my mother's shop. I usually take the customers up here while my mother works on her designs in the back. My mother is a petite woman with soft, curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Well, I know that those are her natural eye and hair color. At the moment, she was sporting crimson hair with vibrant purple contacts. You see, my mother, being the popular designer she is, visits the Capitol often. Unfortunately, this has caused her to keep up with the 'latest trends'. I never know when I will come to someone who looked completely different from when I left. Another thing that happened in the Capitol is, well, me. My mother is very... Popular in the Capitol. After she became pregnant with me, she wasn't exactly sure who my father was. I guess he must have had red hair, because mine is exactly that color. Well, at least we have the same brown eyes.

"Ned, come here!" calls my mother. I go to the back room to find my mother holding a stack of clothing. When she hands them to me, I realize that they are for me. I look to my mother and she smiles. "For the reaping."

I smile and go to the dressing rooms. After sliding into the clothing, I examine myself in the mirror. I wear a shimmering green shirt and tight-fitting blue pants. I know, not a normal District 8 outfit. But then again, when have I ever been normal?

"I love it!" I call to my mother. Just as I take my place at the front desk, I hear the tingling of the bell which signals the door opening. I look up to find Jewel Brock standing in the doorway.

"Hey kid, your mom here?"

"In the back," I tell him.

"'Kay. Thanks."

He heads in the door behind me and I take a sigh of relief. Even though Jewel comes to the shop every year, I feel as though I have been slapped hard across the face. Today is the reaping. I know, my name is only in the bowl twice, but I still can't help but worry. Walking through the door leading to my moms studio, I see my mother showing Jewel various fabrics and garments. He is very excited when she shows him a purple silk with multi-colored crystals sewn inside of it. Clapping his hands, he exclaims, "Yes, I _definitely_ need this! I'm going to be such a trend-setter back home! Well, more of one than I am now!"

My mother looks pointedly at me, "Ned, can you take this to the front?"

I hold out my hands. A second later, the soft fabric makes contact with my skin. I carry the light load to the front, followed by my mother and Jewel. I lay the fabric on the counter and open the cash register. $300. More than most people in District 8 make in a lifetime. Jewel pulls out the plastic square I've been told is called a credit card. My mother runs it through some electronic device. That's it, the fabric belongs to Jewel. It's funny how things can be traded with the bat of an eye in the Capitol, but almost unheard of in the Districts.

"It was _great_ to see you again, dear!" Jewel says to my mother, his annoying accent squeaking octaves higher than it should. I hold back on rolling my eyes when he turns to me and ruffles my hair.

"Good luck kid."

When the bell rings through the shop, I suddenly relax and turn to my mother. She looks a lot less stressed now that Jewel has left. I guess she wanted to make sure she left a good impression. I mean, his business does wonders for the shop. My mother turns to me and smiles.

"Want to help close up shop?" She asks.

"Of course," I reply. I grab the small, golden key at the bottom of the cash register. Turning the lock on the drawer, I pocket it to give to my mother later. I hear my mother busy moving everything back to its place in the back, so I decide to straighten up the drawers of the checkout cabinet. I throw away and straighten. A shred of fabric here, an out of place note card there. I go through the row of drawers until I reach the last one. The locked one. It's been locked for as long as I can remember. Ever time I've ever tried to open it, I'm always disappointed. I have an odd feeling today. I hold my breath and listen. I hear the clicking of buttons rubbing together. She must be taking inventory. I take a pull on the handle, and it slides open.

I take in what lies inside. Photos and papers. I pick up the first of the photographs and find a young girl, not much older than I, staring back. I find that this girl looks familiar, but then again, I've never seen her. Soft, blonde curls cover her head. Warm, brown eyes smile back at me. I realize, this my mother. I stare back at the younger, natural version of my mother before I pick up the next photo. I see two people smiling back. One is obviously an older version of the little girl I saw in the previous picture. Though, I have no idea who the man who sat beside my mother is. Flipping though the various other pictures, I find that most of them are in the Capitol. There are people crowding around my mother, pretending that they are best friends. There are models walking down the runway, wearing things only my mother could design. I smile as I reach the last picture. It slips away as I see what the last one contains.

It's my mother. Smiling. Next to the mysterious man in the other pictures. His red hair shades his face and I see my mother's hair, striped with purple streaks, sticking to her face. She is in a hospital bed. Sure, that is odd, but my eyes only see one thing. One thing that makes me blink to make sure I'm _really_ seeing it.

It's a baby.

The little baby was swaddled in a blue blanket. It was a boy. Red curls covered the head of the child. It stared back at me with brown eyes, identical to the ones my mother has. I place the picture face down. Oh my god. The baby. The baby was... _me_. I glance down to the picture still lying under me. It's not blank like the rest. There is something written on the back.

_'Mother: Grace Plaid and Father: Jewel Brock cradle their beautiful baby boy, Needle'_

I try to calm myself down as I pick up the last article of paper in the secret drawer. It see it's a birth certificate. _My_ birth certificate. I look down to see the signatures at the bottom. The line that reads 'mother' is signed by no other than mine. But, the line that says 'father' looks as though the signature has been whited out. I take my short nails and work off the white until I can read it.

_Jewel Brock._

Jewel is my father. And my mother doesn't want me to know. She has told me she didn't know all this time, yet he was there at my birth. She has been keeping this from me for 13 years. I stuff the photos and certificate back in and shut the drawer. I hear the click of the lock as a stand up from the floor. My mother comes from the back room and smiles.

"Ready to go to the Reaping?" she asks.

"Ready."

* * *

Cotton England (District 8) POV:

I sigh as I open my eyes. My sister, Shred, looks up from beside me. I can tell she didn't sleep last night. No one ever sleeps the night before their first reaping. I reach out and stroke her red hair, the hair that is identical to my mothers. I smile and give her a half hug around the shoulders. I get up and throw open the curtains. Sunlight shines into our small room and I throw out my arms and spin in a circle.

"Let us get up darling, because we never heard of a princess who sleeps in!" I say in a fake Capitol accent.

My sister laughs and I turn to the dresser and open up various drawers. Pulling out a few things here and there, I finally lay out the clothing on our bed. Shred crawls out from underneath the covers and over to the clothes. Two outfits lay on the bed. On one side of the bed is an innocent looking outfit, perfect for a young girl. A blue dress, decorated with lace flowers, and a blue ribbon that matches. You would never expect it was homemade. Shred gets up and I help her into the outfit. Grabbing the brush on the dresser, I brush her hair and braid it. I tie the bow at the bottom of the braid. I step back and and admire the dress, it had taken me months to get all the scraps of fabric snuck out of the factory.

"Spin for me," I tell her.

She twirls around and stops because of the fit of giggles that overtake her. I smile and turn to find my reaping outfit laid out on the bed. I just finished this one a few days ago, it took a lot longer to make than Shred's, since I needed more fabric. I slip the silky dress over my head and examine myself in the dingy mirror on our wall. The fabric hits just above my knee, and is black and white checkered with a piece of purple fabric tied around the waist. I'm no where as pretty as my sister, but I look well enough. I decide to leave my hair down, only running the brush through it a few times. I turn to my sister siting on our bed. Her eyes are wide as she looks me up and down.

"You look beautiful," she says, awestruck.

"Yeah, sure, but no where nearly as pretty as you," I state matter-of-factly.

She gives me a smile and I hand her a pair of dainty, blue slippers to go with her outfit. She slips them over her small feet as I find my shoes laying beside the bed. I put the purple heels on and stand to walk with Shred to the kitchen. I had saved up a little of my pay each time I got it all last year to save up for them. the good thing about them is that I can just cover and uncover them with different fabrics so they always suit my needs. The bad, I've never walked in heels before. I wobble slightly, but ultimately am able to walk. I follow Shred as we head to the kitchen. I take in my father and step-mother sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Good morning girls! You look great!" exclaims my father.

"I completely agree!" adds my step-mother.

I smile and try to make it look sincere. My step-mother means well, and it's not like I dislike her, it's just... She isn't my mother, and never will be. I'm still a little hesitant to let her do all the 'mom things' for me, but I'm trying to make an effort to bond a little with her. That has to count for something, right? I sit in the empty seat beside my father, leaving a place for Shred between my step-mother and I. Shred just shrugs and takes the seat beside me. My father scoot the plates with our breakfast on it in front of the both of us. We eat the food, a hot mush of some sort of wheat, and sit in a comfortable silence. I am the first to finish, so I get up and place my plate in the bucket of water we use to wash our dishes.

"See you guys at the reaping!" I call from the door after giving Shred a hug.

I grab a black coat I made years ago off the coat rack. Luckily, I don't gain weight too often, so it fits and matches my new dress perfectly. It's my favorite coat.

My family waves to me as I close the door behind me. The autumn air suddenly hits me and I'm thankful for my coat. I try my hardest to fight against the wind, to walk up the dirt road, but wind and heels just don't mix. I see a park bench on the side of the road and make a beeline for it. I sit down and carefully take the heels off. Now that I can finally feel my feet again, I hold my heels and walk once more. When I get to the town square, I see the peacekeepers setting up the last-minute things for the reaping. I turn my attention away from the setup and instead find myself looking at the various shops on the street. I pass the sweets shop, bakery, and butcher, various smells coming from each of them. When I pass the district clothing shop, I stop to admire the various displays. I think about going in, but I know I can't buy anything. I used to go in all the time when I was younger. My mother would come and buy fabric, and I used to play hide-and-seek with the owner's son. Needle, I think he was named.

I'm taken out of my daydream when I'm almost trampled by someone coming out of the shop. When I regain my balance, I look over to see Jewel Brock straightening his ridiculous orange suit. The yellow wig on his head is slightly crooked. But instead of fixing it, however, he is looking me up and down with goofy smile on his face. His eyes stop on my chest a second longer before settling on my face.

"Well, someone has good taste."

"Um, thanks," I reply.

"You would _definitely_ be something in the Capitol. It's so unfortunate you live here," Jewel pouts.

He takes a step closer and I try to wiggle away, but his hands wrap around my waist and I am forced to stand still.

With his face only inches away from mine, he whispers, "Maybe me and you can meet up after the reaping, behind the Justice Building? We can get a little crazy before I have to go."

I almost choke on the stench of cigarette smoke and red wine. Only a Capitol citizen would smell like that. I am getting ready to spit in his face, when the tinkling of a bell fills the air. I look the my left to see a boy exiting the clothing shop. He gives me a worried glance before shouting back into the shop.

"Hey mom, I forgot to get a belt in the back, can you grab me one?"

I can hear a muffled response and a door open inside before the boy shuts the front door. Jewel gives the boy a glance before looking back at me.

"Look kid," he says, addressing the boy, "I would recommend you to go inside, these things aren't something appropriate for kids to watch."

The boy rolls his eyes and looks shoots back, "Look _Jewel_, I know about you and my mom and I would recommend _you_ to leave right now before she gets out here."

Jewel looks taken back but quickly untangles from me before sprinting toward the square.

"Forget the plan, I'll have to re-schedule!" he calls to me over his shoulder.

I shiver and turn to the boy standing in the doorway of the clothing shop. He looks to be about two years younger than me. He has red hair and wide, brown eyes.

Wait.

Red hair. Brown eyes. Two years younger than me.

Needle.

Before I can even say anything, his eyes widen with recognition.

"Cotton?"

"Needle?"

We both smile at each other and laugh.

"It's been so long!" I exclaim.

"Too long!" he agrees.

"I would love to stay and chat," I say. "But I really need to stop by the dress shop before the Reaping."

He gives me a sympathetic look and nods, "It was good to see you."

I wave to him as I walk down the sidewalk. It takes a few minutes but I finally reach the run down building. I look around to make sure no one is looking, and when I know no one is, I walk over to the pot with dead flowers and retrieve to key. I open the door and step inside, careful to lock to door back. Looking around, I smile. I run my fingers over the various fabrics of garments on the displays as I make my way to the back. The filing cabinet has long since been emptied of the documents it held, but now I use it hold various buttons and fabrics. I open the top drawer and reach inside. When I find what I am looking for, I pull it out and shut the cabinet.

_When I was eight-years-old, my mother had told me that she was going to teach me something almost no one else knows. She had pulled a ball of purple twine, purple being one of my favorite colors, and rolled out at least three yards of it._

_"Watch me," she had said._

_I had watched as my mother twisted the twine in intricate knots. After watching her for who knows how long, it was finally my turn. Surprisingly, I was a natural. When it was finished, it had turned out to be a necklace. My mother had put a fastener on the end and fastened around my neck. It was beautiful._

_"Sure, it's very pretty," my mother had said, going to her supply table. "But I think it is missing a little something."_

_I had walked beside her and she laid a row of expansive buttons in front of me. She asked me which I liked best. It was hard to choose just one, but I finally decided on the pink one with encrusted rainbow crystals._

_"Good choice," my mother had agreed._

_She had grabbed a wire and a pair of pliers. She bent the wire into a lope and slipped it through the button. She twisted it shut and attached it to the necklace. It was the first charm I ever got. In the years that pasted, I had collected charms from various people. My father had gotten a screw off a broken machine in the factory that my mother then turned into one. Needle gave me a small ballerina charm that his mother had gotten in the Capitol. Even the victor, Woof, who used to come into the shop gave me a seashell that he got from District 4 on the Victor Tour. By the time I was ten, I had 16 charms._

I didn't get much after I was ten though, that was the year my mother died.

_The day had been a bright spring day. Shred and I were let out of school early and decided to go with our mother to meet our father at the factory. We had just reached the factory and decided to wait for father on one of the benches outside. That's when the nightmare began._

_"I don't need this!" someone yelled from inside._

_The door flew open and a mob of people filed out. They were followed by a squad of peacekeepers, but it didn't seem to faze them. They overtook the peacekeepers and grabbed the guns from them. That's when the shooting began. The people were so worked up. There was only one word for it. Rebellion. Here in District 8, there is always that underlying feeling of rebellion in the air. So when the air rung with the first gun shot, there was no stopping what happened next. My mother slumped beside me. I looked over to find her clutching her stomach. Blood covered her fingers. She breathed heavily and all I could do was watch, frozen. My father appeared beside me, and quickly scooped up my mother. We ran to the healers as fast as we could, but it was too late. The woman had given her some pain medicine and left us to say our goodbyes. I had cried. We all cried. I was holding her hand when she took her last breath. I had cried. I had taken the necklace off, didn't touch it until I was twelve. My first reaping._

I sit at the sewing machine and sew a few pieces of fabric together. Sure, it might be illegal to have the machine, but no one has stopped me yet. I guess it's nice that I'm respected around the district, either they knew my mother or know my sister, because I'm never questioned if I slip shreds of fabric in my pocket in the factory or walk around the district on reaping day with a new dress. I get up and go over to the changing stall. I put the necklace on and examine myself in the mirror. It matches the purple of my dress and heels perfectly. Not that I don't always find something purple to match on reaping day, but I still love seeing it match. I look at the clock in the wall, it's a shock that it is still running, and see it's almost time for the reaping. Better go meet Shred.

I make it to the square and look for my family. I spot Shred standing in the line, looking even more stunning surrounded by the dingy colors most people wear on reaping day. I join her in line and we sign in together. I take her to her section and bend down to give her a hug. I can tell she is about to cry.

"Don't worry," I coo, "everything will be alright, you're going to be fine. I'll see you after the reaping, maybe I'll even take you on a walk around the district."

She smiles and heads in the group of girls. I head to the 15-year-old section and stand beside the various girls. I close my eyes and try to put everything that has happened this morning in the back of my mind. The last thing I need to think about is...

"Happy Hunger Games!" exclaims Jewel.

That.

"Before we reap our brave tributes for this year's Hunger Games, let us hear from the mayor of District 8, Sew Finn!"

The crowd gives a light applause as the mayor takes his place. I never listen to the speech he gives every year, and this year is no exception. I can't help but hope that nothing happens to Shred, though her name is only in there once, I'm almost positive she won't be reaped. I look around me. Could one of these girls be facing death in a mere few days? I hope not. Actually, I hope no one has too, but I highly doubt that will happen. Just not Shred. Not Shred. Not Shred!

"And your District 8 female tribute is..."

I hadn't even noticed Jewel choosing the name. I had been too worried about Shred. Just not Shred. Not Shred!

"Cotton England!"

Yes! Shred is safe! I can't believe it, I just had an _awful_ feeling about this morning, but I guess my feelings were wrong. Nothing to worry about now!

Wait.

It's not Shred, it's _me._

* * *

Needle Plaid (District 8) POV:

No.

I look back to find Cotton looking... Relieved? Why would she looked relieved? In a matter of seconds, shock hits her. I guess she didn't understand until now. I can't believe that she is going into the games. This really can't be happening. When she gets onstage, I can already see tears forming in her eyes. Jewel gives her a look that can only be described with one word. Lust. I can't believe him! First he draws Cotton's name into a game that will most likely result in her death, and he expects her to even give him the time of day? Pathetic.

"Now, for your _courageous_ male tribute!"

Jewel walks over to the reaping ball, opposite the one he drew Cotton from. He reaches his deep into the glass ball and comes up with a small, white slip in his hand. Practically hopping back to he microphone, Jewel gleefully unfolds the paper in his hands. When he reads the name to himself, his smile noticeably falls. A second later, he replaces it with another, but a lot more nervous.

"Needle Plaid!" he exclaims, his voice emotionless.

I stand in my place, shocked. Tears threaten to break out of my eyes. I hear a loud sob in the audience. My mother. Peacekeepers escort me onstage, and I stand beside Cotton. Up close, I see the tears falling on her face, and I can't help it when the first tears falls down my cheek. Jewel stands in front of the microphone, shaking. Not noticeably, but still. Looking out in the audience, I see shock in most of the faces of the district. Shocked that Cotton, who has experienced enough pain, who has worked her way into the hearts most of the citizens, is standing beside me. Shocked that I, child of a Capitol super-star, whose name was only in the reaping ball twice, is standing beside her.

"Let me introduce," chokes out Jewel, "you tributes for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games, Cotton England and Needle Plaid!"

Cotton and I shake hands. She tries to smile at me and I try to smile back, but it's not really possible. We are a very pitiful bunch, Cotton and I smiling through tears, Jewel looking like he is going to pass out, after looking so happy to reap Cotton. The anthem blares through the speakers and I turn to face the crowd. I feel Cotton slip her arm around my shoulder and give my a small squeeze. I know what she is telling me, don't worry, we will figure this out. I can't believe she is the same girl I used to run around my mother's shop with. She is so much more mature than me, it's kind of shocking.

When the anthem cuts off, Jewel silently leads us off stage and into the Justice building. He doesn't even look at me, instead looking straight ahead. Cotton and I separate and go into rooms across the hall from each other. I sit down on the couch. Running my finger over the couch, I think it's velvet. Cotton, maybe. I laugh to myself, the empty room filling with the sound. Of course, I know every fabric known to man, yet I can't even work a sewing machine. I mean things could be worse, I could work in the factory, where you _have_ to sew.

My mother comes in the room. Her makeup is smeared on her face, but she doesn't seem to care. Tears stream down her cheeks. I stand and she throws her arms around me. I hug her back and we sit down on the couch.

"Ned, I never thought," she stumbles. "I never thought this would happen to you. It's almost impossible."

"It is okay, mom. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

She gives me a watery smile and touches her hair. "Do you think I would look good as a blonde?"

I think back to the pictures in the drawer. "Absolutely stunning."

She nods and gives me another hug. "I'm going to miss you Ned."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more!"

"I'll miss _you_ more!"

"I don't think so!"

"I think I will!"

We both fall back on the couch, laughing as hard as I've laughed in days. She grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"I want you to get them all," she tells me. "And don't go down without a fight."

A peacekeeper comes in the room. "Your time is up."

She kisses me on my forehead. "I'm rooting for you the whole time," she whispers before getting up and crossing the room.

"I just want you to know, your father, it's-"

"Jewel. I know."

* * *

Cotton England (District 8) POV:

When I get in the room, I let a sigh. Who knew how much crying takes out of one person. I sit on the couch in the room just as the door flies open. Shred jumps into my arms. She is followed by my father and step-mother, who sit on either side of me. You can see evidence of crying on both of their faces, and Shred still sobs in my arms.

"Why do you have to go, Cotton? What am I suppose to do?" asks my sister, tears covering her face.

"I suppose you watch and see what happens," I say, trying to sound light-hearted.

It doesn't work.

"What do you mean _'and see what happens'_? exclaims my father. "You have to win, Cotton!" My sister and step-mother nod in agreement.

"It's not that easy guys," I explain.

"You have to do what it takes," says my father, his voice devoid of emotion. "Whatever it might be, you have to come back to us."

This is just too much. In order for me to win, 23 will have to die, including Needle. In order for me to be victor, I'll have to kill. Not one victor has won without killing someone. I can't kill, I just can't.

We sit in silence, an occasional 'I love you' or 'you have to win' can be heard every so often. My step-mother looks at my necklace as she clears her throat.

"Cotton, your father told me the story about your necklace, and I really love it. I've noticed that you only wear it on special occasion, and since I knew the reaping was coming up, I thought I would get you a charm."

She pulls out a small, wooden charm with a clip attached. When she hands it to me, I see that it's a little gnome. It wears a hat and holds a small crystal shaped like a pick axe. It looks stunning.

"I got it when I was a child," she explains. "It has always given me good luck. I'm sure it will give you good luck, too."

I clip the gnome on my necklace and look back up at her. Without warning, I envelop her into a hug. I hear her sniffle, and I know she is crying again. I pull back and turn to face my whole family.

"I will try to win, even when the gamemakers throw everything they have at me. And if I do die, it will be a hero's death."

A peacekeeper comes in the room. "Your time is up."

I give my parents one last hug before they step out the door. I expect Shred to follow, but remains in my lap, clinging to my waist. Two peacekeepers come and pull her away. Her screams and sobs fill the room, and I'm positive they will haunt my dreams for weeks. The door slams shut and I'm left alone, but not for long.

Jewel slips into my room, silently shutting the door behind him. I am over this. He slips over beside me and sits down, way too close to be comfortable. I promise myself that, if he tries anything, I will punch him. Just one movement, and I swear I will-

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I really don't know what can over me, I guess I was a little drunk."

I laugh, "Not that anyone could tell or anything."

He laughs along with me. "I really am sorry though."

"I know. But is that really all you can here to tell me?" I ask.

"Well, I have something to ask of you."

"And what might that be?"

"I was wondering," he says. He pulls off the yellow wig, revealing curly, red locks. "I was wondering of you would help protect Needle in the arena?"

What does he mean? Ally with him? I guess that is the only plan I have right now, and I really can't imagine Needle out in the arena by himself.

"I'll do it," I say, holding out my hand.

He shakes it and stands. When he is in the doorway, his back to me, he pauses. Without turn to me, he utters the words, "Thank you."

When the door shuts, I know I don't have much time to come up with a plan. I'll be leaving for the train station any minute, where the Capitol reporters wait for a glimpse of the new tributes. This is where the first impression of me will really lie. I have only one plan, and acting has always been a talent of mine. I take a few breaths, and let out a few sobs. The tears come easily. Phase one starts now.

* * *

Needle Plaid (District 8) POV:

When we get in the car, I notice something peculiar. Jewel's wig is nowhere to be found, his red hair curls all around his face. Red hair identical to mine. He must see the look on my face, because he laughs and says, "Threw it away, the thing was extremely tacky and did nothing for my complexion!"

Hm, still strange. He seems like a completely different person then the one I met this morning. Before I have time to do anything, we stop in front of the train station. I have never rode in a train myself, but my mother uses them regularly. Jewel gets out and waves to the cameras, but there are no flashes from the audience at first. I'm guessing its the hair. He tells a joke, but I can't hear it thorough the window. The crowd laughs and start the flashes once again. From the impression I've received for the Capitol, I know this will be the top news tomorrow. I can see the headline now.

_'Trendsetter Jewel Brock isn't such a jewel now, is this the start of a new trend?'_

Jewel opens the door for Cotton, and I climb out behind her. I'm momentarily blinded by the cameras. When I regain my vision, I follow Jewel and wave to the crowd. They go nuts, and all I have to do is stand their and smile. It's not so bad. I look to my right to find Cotton shaking uncontrollably. She bursts into tears and falls to the ground. This causes the crowd to get even louder, all trying to get a shot of this year's tribute breakdown. Jewel walks to Cotton and picks her up. I watch as he carries her inside, giving the crowd an apologetic smile. I head toward the train, smiling and waving, trying not to look as worried as I feel. I stand in the doorway until the train starts to move. When I get inside, I immediately look for Cotton. She steps out in front of me, and I walk over to her. She looks nowhere near the state she was in yesterday, she actually looks happy.

"Allies?" she asks, her hand extended toward me.

I reach out and shake it. "Allies."

* * *

**District Eight! I know, I could have had both be boring factories workers who worked and slept and that's it, but that is absolutely no fun!**

Tribute Recaps:

Gold Safire.

The boy who practices his interviews with Caesar. He volunteered, knowing he has what it takes to win it all. But, after locking lips with two on one very special day, it could leave anyone a little shaken. Does this District One wannabee know how to take the crown, or will the locking of lips be his downfall?

Ruby Shimmer.

The girl who should not be underestimated. She is the Mayor's daughter, living a life of luxury. Winning the Games is what she wants, and will stop at nothing to win. Will she prove that she is more than just another pretty face, or will the guilty get to her head?

Cameroon Gardener.

The brute from District Two. Training since age 8, he seems more than qualified to wear the Victor's crown. Though, as emotions go, he seems as caring as a brick, this Career does have compassion. Can this oafish boy take it all, holding his home-made macaroni locket, or will this wall come crumbling down?

Callie Dire.

The Caring Career. Since the disappearance of her father, she figures that winning is the only way to help the family let go. The Red Box helps her cope, keeping her whole hidden way. Will this broken girl find victory, or will David be left to hid his life away like his sister?

Amelia Cord.

The sister of a Victor, the daughter of a legend. Though she calls District Three home, she lives easy life. Being in the Hunger Games was never suppose to be the fate of this young girl, but now she finds herself one the tribute train one the way to the Capitol. Can this girl prove that fighting runs in the family, or will this crazy journey be too much?

Buzz Spark.

This boy truly lives up to his name. His family despises him, or so he thinks. Believing that District Three belongs with the Careers, he volunteers t show them what he is made of. Will this boy get his wish, or will this tiny spark become something too uncontrollable?

Marry Shell.

The girl with dark and hair and no worries. Well, besides Micky. This girl lives in the carefree District of Four. Though her family means a lot to her, no one can compare to a best friend. Can she succeed in bringing home her one true friend, or will the odds fall in her favor?

Micky Clemens.

The star of District Four. Though the girls give him plenty of attention, he only gives his attention for the one friend he truly cares about. So, when Marry is reaped, he had to volunteer. Can this heartthrob point the sponsor to only person he has left, or will his charm curse him with a crown?

Ella Forse.

The girl who says goodbye to a note. Even having CEO parents can't protect you from the Games. Out of hundreds, one of her measly two entries has found its way to the podium, and Ella is now going to be thrown into the arena. Can those tiny rose petals hold a little bit of luck, or will the Game take her before her life has really begun?

Serge Mallet.

A force to be reckoned with. Ever since his father led the revolt, all this has done is live in the insane shadow of his father. Volunteering will help the people see, help them see that he is not who they think he is. Will he be able to prove that like father, not like son, or will his heritage catch up with him?

Zoom Dalton.

The best healer you'll ever meet. This curly brunette sure knows her way around the medical field Though this girl can repair many thing, the sting of the lose of her mother is not one of them. Does this healer know how to heal the ruthlessness of the Games, or will the tributes suck the powers right out of her?

Chase Rider.

The boy that can definitely charm a crowd. Though he lives a hard life, this boy is still able to see the brighter side of things. But, when he finds himself with two tokens and a devious plan, it is too much to pass up. Will the audience buy his tale, or will the ring be the end of him?

Clover Nome.

The girl who fell too hard. Marriage was the next destination for this young lover, she even got her ring before the reaping! But as fate (or Miss Sally) would have it, Clover is going to compete. Can she make it make to the boy who sold her out for the engagement ring, or will the copper band forever be covered in cold blood?

Pine Tress.

A trickster, not quite ready for love. This boy lives in world of jokes and best friends, and wouldn't have it any other way. But, when reality hits him like a hard wall, he finds himself in the running for the 52nd Annual Hunger Games. Does this jokester know how to get back to his knew found love, or will reality be too much for him to handle?

Needle Plaid.

The son of Capitol gold. He lives in the District where sewing is a second language, but of course cannot attempt to attach a button back to a garment Reaping day is not only a day that he fears, but the one where he finds his true father. Will this young boy be able to get back to the life he doesn't belong in, or will he get lost in the magic of the Capitol?

Cotton England.

The girl who has dreams bigger than what life holds for her. Living in District Eight isn't the most spectacular life, but this girl is one of the few who has a place to escape from all of the smoke in the air. Ever since the death of her mother, the abandoned dress shop is the only place she feels at home. Will this girl be able to protect her old friend of a District partner, or is the call of the dress shop to great to pass up?

**Yeah, so thanks for reading!**

**-M **


End file.
